


La Gabbia

by Flickeringsnow0913



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Gladiators, M/M, Organ Auctions, Prison, Revenge, Slavery, colosseum
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flickeringsnow0913/pseuds/Flickeringsnow0913
Summary: 「与恶龙缠斗过久，自身亦成为恶龙。」——尼采La Gabbia 意译英为「The Trap」。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, 罗路 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 这是很早的一篇文，一直搁置，可当作原创的OP剧场版来看。  
> cp虽然是罗路，但当作无cp亦可。  
> 血腥预警，包含希腊神话隐喻。原创人物繁多，私设成山。  
> 或许有机会写完它......

_与恶龙缠斗过久，自身亦成为恶龙。_

_ ——尼采 _

玛丽乔亚的天龙人纷纷病倒了。

据仆人描述，自例月的身体检查后，宫里接连有天龙人染上怪病。他们时常感到窒息，即使隔着泡泡罩提供再香甜再充足的氧气，喉间那抹挥之不去的梗塞仍日益侵蚀神经，仿佛有双看不见的手扼在那里，情况严重时不惜扔掉头罩呼吸外界污浊的空气，只为充盈可怜亦皱巴巴的肺。

相较他们尊贵的身份，有此行径何其掉价。但讽刺的是，一贯将旁人生死玩弄于鼓掌的世界贵族，如今竟抓不住自己的命。

伟大的造物主不小心给憋死了，岂不滑天下之大稽。

世界政府第一时间隔离病患，并换下近期在王宫侍奉的侍从、保镖，经由高层依次审问，排查天龙人的食谱、作息规划，试图从微不足道的地方扒出惊天秘闻；奴隶被关进笼子，凡曾接触病患的一律套上口枷与镣铐，某些鱼人体无完肤，伤口甚至溃烂生蛆，狱卒怕更滋生细菌，只有将他们处以极刑。庭院、走廊，大至每间屋宇，小到浮雕壁画，相关人员保证宫殿任一处犄角旮旯都做好消毒处理。

封锁消息是必然的。天底下不知多少双手妄想攀上红土大陆，一张张嘴咒骂着道貌岸然享清福的败类。海贼或平民，一旦失去天龙人的威慑，暴乱可想而知：他们恨不能撕下上位者的肉，把肥得流油的部分喂牲畜。

不可置否，这是一把双刃剑。一朝闲言碎语湮灭于此，寻求多方资源便难上加难。科学部队的医疗署初步诊断为中毒，但病患体内干干净净，化学毒物检测均未超标。反是天龙人平白似囚犯被来去摆布，怒火中烧之下，将署里几个负责的头目扔进死牢。无计可施了，海军才秘密寻访各地名医，又不敢大张旗鼓地发动军舰，至少海上不行，于是数十艘小型潜艇从水下游往四方，以总部为中心，不动声色地编织一张星罗棋布的情报网。

军方搜罗的人才已象征该领域的巅峰，而引荐的医生有百位，在此基础上足足又添了百倍，依然收效甚微。百十人聚集在隔离室没日没夜地会诊，开出的处方飞快堆成小山，用量加起来能吃空药物库存，最后还是作垃圾。而他们一筹莫展，天龙人的身体也每况愈下，脾气难耐病魔折腾，平日挂在嘴边的打打杀杀气势全无，颓靡不比蚊子吱吱响。

尽管玛丽乔亚内热闹得人仰马翻，海上却很风平浪静。

大抵世界政府连一丝声息也不许从宫门泄出来，一脚待在门里不如把整个人牢牢塞进去，在绝望来临前老实探索曙光，好像灭了每人的口、断了捕风捉影的路，尘埃便落定一样。

纸总包不住火。

人口拍卖会的老板发现天龙人最近甚少光顾，眼看贩卖的生意黄了许多桩，实在坐不住了，便悄摸去海军执勤的地方旁敲侧击地问了几个管事的。老狐狸深知打交道的行规，先要塞几万贝利，又张罗请喝好酒，等那些糊涂蛋染了满身酒气，消息自会醺醺然从他们嘴里溜出，什么“天龙人病了”，“大快人心”，“不及总部折腾的”，连叹带骂地吐苦水，教老板一阵心惊胆战。

而胆战心惊的不止他，吧台正浅酌的一位记者听后差点摔碎手里的杯。

第二天一早，《海上日报》占据头版的“史上最骇人听闻：玛丽乔亚大危机”轰动伟大航路。

不得不说媒体总爱在措词上添油加醋，但这确实是史上“最”骇人听闻——至少它传达的隐含信息绝对震骇：天龙人活不久了。

仿佛一颗巨石落入开水中，一锅使将熄的水顷刻沸腾。香波群岛作为情报前线被记者团团捅成马蜂窝，各地报社的电话虫叽叽喳喳奏个没完，时局每秒都有新动向，如同世上每刻的生老病死。主编早很头大了，但比不得权力高层气得嘴歪眼斜，全军统帅的办公室常听见有噼里啪啦的声响，而五老星在玛丽乔亚终日闭门不出，不知花费更多的时间在安抚天龙人还是自顾苦恼。

新闻被成百上千的翻印快似一个时代更迭，他们甚至来不及掐断源头，后续的麻烦已陆续找上门，这场注定不得善终的骚乱只会像滚雪球一样愈滚愈大。

新闻鸟活生生瘦成皮包骨，小眼神瞪得哀怨极，在空中凄凄地嚎。饲养员其实有持续地投食，但它们忙得顾不上享用，每将报纸衔去一个国家后，下一班已在路上，像车轮连轴地飞来飞去；等得空回了窝，还未啄去几粒米，新出炉的送报便又勒住脖子，一只只被赶集似地派往他处。

空气里满是油墨的味道。报纸天女散花般从天而下，风把纸页吹卷白花花的一角，哗啦啦地响，翩翩落入人们手中。海贼、平民，海上的所有人把这条消息在嘴里咀嚼烂，一时间被疯转。

这下，海军也没好果子吃。近几日他们接到海贼作乱的消息是以往的三倍，哪片海域引战了，哪座岛覆灭了，四处是这伙海上强盗的手笔。上一次出现类似的情况是白胡子死后，而上上次则是哥尔.D.罗杰的公开处刑，两个新时代沦为不法的盛宴，如同对海军的末日审判。

更头疼的是，一直销声匿迹的革命军趁机来了记大反扑。

革命者的脚步总在最前沿。海军甚至觉得他们远先于媒体得知天龙人的病重，否则多岛策动的政变作何解释——横纵跨越几十经纬，时间、诱因却对称般一致，不是早有预谋便见了鬼。那些常年笼罩在世界贵族统治下的国度仿佛步入战火连绵的岁月，游行、起义、暴动、屠戮，民众与士兵杀红了眼，王室的成员倒台后非死即残，数百年高耸华贵的建筑轻易做了古，断壁残垣如土崩。

人间不似人间。曾盘踞在阿拉巴斯坦与德雷斯罗萨的恶魔再次降临正义与邪恶的头顶，好与坏的界限从未如此廉价。血淋淋的火海吞没城池，一切生机被拆穿入腹，囫囵吐不出骨头。

而天龙人的病，也伴随一个个王朝的倾覆，愈来愈恶化。

海啸骤起。

玛丽乔亚内如今是死一般的寂静。

天龙人的病房本该热闹些。前两天，几位脾气暴躁的当权者还有力气摔碗砸床，当面扇了监护的大夫耳光，大骂“肮脏的垃圾不配触碰神”。如今，这些高高在上的神奄奄一息地卧在床板上，嘴一张一合却挤不出半个字，因为多说一句话都像隔着皮肉挨刀子，几乎要割开咽喉。无力反抗下，他们头上的泡泡罩被鼻软管取代，一个巨大的密封机器连接软管终端，将里面人工制造的精纯氧气源源不断地导入鼻腔中。

深陷沙漠的囚犯得遇绿洲获取水源，失足坠崖的牲畜抓住断枝死里逃生，而天龙人正靠直接吸氧绵延寿命，可笑至极。

一般房间里除了养尊处优的病秧子贵族，旁人是不允许入内觐见的，外面的保镖会将任何试图破门而入的盗匪立地正法。

而今日，情况或多或少有些变化。

此刻，这间小小的病房多容纳了五个人——

代表当今世界的最高权力，五老星。

五位老人的模样与慈祥从不嵌合。他们的眉宇锋利如剑，两鬓的碎发与蓄长的胡子只使看上去更严肃，黑色的西装与纸白的和服加身，如临幽暗的月夜。即使面对天龙人，他们的脸仍浸于夜幕下，手中握着东西。

一张纸与一小瓶液体。

“我们要先征求意见，殿下。”第一位说道，手漠然背在身后，像一尊石像扎根病榻前，“一位名叫卡德摩斯.里伯尔的医生在信中声称对此病症了如指掌。他有我们需要的‘药’。”

第二位一手拄着木拐，另一手举起小瓶：“药在这里。”

半数的天龙人不省人事，余下支撑的则予来低垂的一眼。

瓶子里徉徉淌着鲜红的液体，浓厚的色彩加重了粘稠感，明艳如血液。天龙人表情骤变，仿佛沾染污秽，半吊的眼中挤出几分嫌恶。

“医疗署已做了药物检测。其中成分虽不明，却被证实无毒害，您大可放心。”第三位抱着刀，背微微佝偻，目色冰冷而猩红。

世界贵族挣扎地摇头，垂死仍端持自恃伟大的身架。

第四位嘴角凹陷，顿声说：“一切听从殿下。只是，拒绝了这一次，日后兴许再无机会。”

挑衅的语气搭配威胁的措辞，敢无视权威的愚者在平时势必诛九族，以天龙人暴虐的脾性甚至判其世代为奴，但现在他们是病魔的提线木偶，神志都恍惚，更分不出心力处决此大逆不道之举。

何况，天龙人听了这话，未必不动心。

有人的眉眼开始松动，紧接着更多肩头在聚拢，最终不再抗拒。第五位借机步步紧逼，最后一次问：“诸位可有决断？”

贵族第一次沉默了。

事实上，他们选择妥协。

在把试剂交给天龙人以前，科学部队便从中提取几滴混入牲畜的食物中试验，结果如常后，又搅和马尿灌给奴隶，未成想他们不仅无碍，几个发高烧的女奴竟转好了，气色红润全不似大病初愈。

精明的学者方信这瓶试剂暗藏玄机，并偷摸再分出点进行研究，力图破解进而批量仿制，无奈头绪全无，不了了之；另一边，相关负责人士将剩余的大半瓶液体均分几十份，每份只三四滴，就着助分解的药物侍奉天龙人喝下。

奇迹发生了。第二天一早，那些昏迷数日的贵族依次转醒，软成棉花的手脚仿佛又拥有力量，年轻的几位甚至可以畅通无阻地开口，喉间的重负瞬间轻如纸帛。

高层人士实在松了口气。医生们保住了性命，每个人累倒在实验室，看起来惊悸有余，欣喜非凡。

神秘试剂的缓解效果可以维持足够长的时间。或许是剂量不够，亦或天龙人原本病入膏肓，窒息的噩梦仍会不时骚扰，因此医疗署不敢撤走氧气导管。即使被骂得狗血淋头，他们也只归还了泡泡罩，将鼻软管一齐塞进去，以便贵族们更轻松地呼吸、说话与行动。身在福中不知福的人怨声艾艾，“贱民”“死杀”“暴毙”等字眼重回口中。

期间，海上的动荡从未间断，仅是玛丽乔亚的宫门大而严密，把舆论全堵在外。

一周后，五老星重临病房。

天龙人的情况看起来不错，至少脸色不再苍白，不少人说起话还很困难，但他们的大脑已恢复思考，而非一团浆糊。

“那个贱民的药根本不管用，我的牙缝都塞不住它。”查尔罗斯圣腆着肚子喘粗气，导管从泡泡罩的底端探出，随鼻息喷涌上下抖动，像一只臃肿的象顶出两侧的长牙。他在所谓不管用的药效下得以逞凶，命令道，“找到他，孤要折磨他，逼他交出更多的药。”

“这正是我们前来的目的。”第三位生硬地说，“经联系，卡德摩斯.里伯尔再次来信时许诺会继续供药，但他不会踏入圣地，而是要殿下驾临他的住处。”

“什么？”夏露莉雅宫从床上弹坐起来，动作过猛导致她头晕目眩。“大胆刁民，也不知是谁赋予他这样的生命，竟敢号令他的主！”

她看向查尔罗斯圣，“王兄，请务必将此人抓来，本宫要把他作成标本，再撕成碎片。”

一旁，她的父亲无力多言，只有忿忿抽动胡须。

夏露莉雅宫转头瞪向五老星，一手怒指道：“还有你们，就任许这等鼠辈猖狂！为何不下令缉捕他？海军呢，你们养这群狗难道是教它白吃白喝吗？没用的废物！”

五老星等她泻了火，沉默不语。

“请稍安勿躁，殿下。”第五位稍稍倾下身子，使世界贵族们不必仰头看他，“卡德摩斯.里伯尔制药的材料只能从他的住所采集，而配药过程据他所说，漫长而乏味。若等他配出足够剂量的药剂，即使来到圣地，恐怕殿下的病也耽搁了。”

至于海军的问题，他闭而不答，好像在刻意隐瞒。而天龙人还没聪明到能察觉这一层面。

天龙人终于冷静下来。查尔马可圣蠕动满是赘肉的屁股，良久后斜开眼，对眼前的五人嗤之以鼻：“吾等万金之躯岂能屈尊于一介贱民处？何况垃圾的窝里除了垃圾，能有什么？吾若把奴隶带去，那种脏地方都装不下。”

“孤还要去看拍卖会，多拍些精壮的鱼人回来。之前那些不经打，血流得到处都是，粘粘乎乎恶心死了。”欧塔伍德圣忽然说，“那种贱民待的地方会有奴隶拍卖场？”

“事实上，那里确实有。”

天龙人投来难以置信的目光。

“据卡德摩斯.里伯尔 (Cadmus Reborn) 在信中所说，他为了迎接殿下莅临，特意在岛上建了拍卖场，还有一座斗兽场。”第二位淡淡解释，而贵族们在听到“斗兽场”时眼中不由亮起别样的色彩，“他所住的岛屿在数年前被他买下，因此岛上的领土均属他的财产。”

最年轻的梅卡尔宫露出兴趣盎然的笑：“斗兽场，有趣。难道他会放奴隶进去同野兽搏斗吗？”

“远不止如此。”

更多的贵族从鄙夷慢慢变得好奇，却故作姿态，虚伪的皮囊永远装点虚伪的礼数。

罗兹瓦德圣深吸一口气，仿佛这口气象征他的全部气力，在呼出的时候，虚弱的声音也飘飘而至。

他说：“若是普通的拍卖场，吾等不屑去。”

五老星知道万事已成，齐声道：“那需要您自行查看。”

两天前，海军元帅议事处的电话虫叮铃作响。

萨卡斯基听得电话里的内容，一番交谈后，他那张熔岩一样方棱的脸更像凝住，停顿一声，出言不逊道：“天龙人去与不去，并非老夫的管辖范围，也没兴趣干涉。”

话筒对面的声音经电流过滤变得断断续续，他仍附耳听，却愈发答得随意：“这些事你们看着办。五老星竟被一个平民弄得束手束脚，听上去比做天龙人的傀儡更讽刺。”

里面不知说了什么，他方要甩下脸挂断电话的动作蓦地一僵。

“他提了什么要求？”

又是窸窸窣窣的杂音。

“荒谬。你们是老糊涂了吗？谁会这样好心替海军着想——”萨卡斯基的脸上升起愠怒，有一团火贴着皮肉蠢蠢欲动。

“那位是何态度？”

他得到的是铿锵有力的答复，坚决得不容置喙。全军统帅的态度与那五人一般，亦不会作假。

海军元帅缄默片刻，忽然说：“地点。”

对面不语。

“卡德摩斯.里伯尔的所在地点。”

良久，他记下一个名字：拉加比亚（La Gabbia)。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. “与恶龙缠斗过久，自身亦成为恶龙”：出自尼采《善恶的彼岸》。后半句为“凝视深渊过久,深渊将回以凝视”。在文中有特殊含义。  
> 2\. 拉加比亚：La Gabbia的谐音，意为陷阱岛。  
> 3\. 卡德摩斯：希腊神话中的屠龙英雄。腓尼基王子，在杀死战神所生的巨龙后创建忒拜，与哈尔摩尼亚结婚，剩下4双儿女。因受到神的诅咒，晚年在移居伊利里亚后与妻子一起变成了龙。  
> 4\. 里伯尔：英文Reborn的谐音，意为重生。


	2. 消息

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他是要干什么？像思夫心切的大姑娘一样，无端坐在船上要命地揣揣不安。为他的前同盟搅扰心绪？算了吧，草帽当家的早与自己无瓜葛了，如今充其量算老相识，重逢不至兵戎相向。  
> 这样一个未来再不相干的家伙，他有何必要操闲心？  
> ……还真有。  
> 而且见鬼的有必要，越想越刹不住。

现在是早上九点，特拉法尔加.罗正独自在大厅的吧台上享用他的早餐。

并非他起得如此晚。红心海贼团的作息时间较别家海贼更规律，他作为船长向来是早上第一个面见光明的，奈何不喜欢群体乱哄哄的就餐环境，因此宁肯待在卧室饿几小时等船员们吃完，他也不介入男人堆里陪同插科打诨。

船员们很早已吐槽过他这怪癖，而红心船长大刀竖在空中，眉眼冷厉似冰，赤裸裸地人身威胁。诸位见了悻悻地吞几口唾沫，灰头土脸选择不语。

当然，特拉法尔加不是不通情达理。他不会因自己空腹便命令手下风卷残云地将伙食洗劫一空，最后肠道消化不了吨级的重负纷纷拉肚子，还要找他开处方。他们按自己的频率有条不紊地解决即可，但蓄意拖拉是不被允许的，如若发现后果自负。

感念船长的宽宏大度，船员决定将吃饭速度提高一倍，以便船长更早用上美食。布鲁尼大厨每顿饭需做双份，这成了红心团内一条不成文的规矩。

一般特拉法尔加的早餐标配是炒蛋与烤肠，贴心的大厨根据他的喜好酌情再加一两份饭团或烤鱼，喝一杯咖啡，营养百分百。今日许是厨师心情好，加餐竟是饭团烤鱼全占，参考布鲁尼冷淡的个性，这种事发生的概率好比中彩票。

他拿着饭团满意地大啃一口，一手拈起佩金送来的早报，淡金色的眼随意扫过前几日的海上要事，便兴致缺缺地扔开。

他们的船正浮在海上接受久违的阳光洗礼。这里是无风海域，周围五海里不见岛屿，紊乱的磁场干扰记录指针的储蓄，于是他令潜艇上浮停泊几许，又让贝波在船控室时刻监察气象，指针有动向再做下一步谋算。新闻鸟掠过海域上方，得以瞥见这凭空跳出的船只，疲惫的心终于砰砰响起律动，仿佛发现宝藏般朝它飞去，迫不及待扔下嘴里的送报后，大功告成地回窝领赏。

即使长时间隐没海中，红心船长也察觉最近的海上很不安宁。前三个月，天龙人被曝重病将死，各地卷起腥风血雨的屠戮盛宴，革命军策动政变，海贼在新世界争南闯北，舆论爆炸再引燃，空气里都溢出硝烟与风干的血气，辅以极咸的海风更在煽风点火。他平白被搅扰好心情，即潜去远海躲避。

这事闹得不可开交，连世界政府也坐不住了，不得不派高层人士出面挨个回答香波群岛记者的问题，一到探听天龙人病情的环节又无可奉告。海军出重兵镇压，枪杆、炮弹、铁皮战舰与更有素的军队足以平息一切暴乱，不消停的海贼悬赏增倍，大将坐镇支部统领征战，沸沸扬扬了几十天终于控制住局面，而后续的平息、治理、恢复，至今仍在进行。

一个月前，天龙人的名字突然被各大报刊抹去。怕是政府施压，强行断了民众的情报网，而令人费解的是，这些世界贵族的存在此后竟真的蒸发了，往日例行的巡海考察不见其踪，甚至香波群岛的拍卖场也难睹尊荣，仿佛他们随“空白的百年”一并埋藏于历史长河中，任谁再提及都作笑谈。

特拉法尔加始终将这样的新闻当笑话。天龙人病了，他不置一词；动荡起了，他悄然离去；如今人们的注意力被更莫须有的事剥夺，他笑得恨不能肚子疼——

人们在渐渐忘却天龙人云云，转而将另一话题愈炒愈热：

近半个月，有十数在新世界有头有脸的海贼团离奇失踪。

在暴乱中最活跃的“海神海贼团”，从其船长——号称“新时代超新星第一人”、悬赏三亿五千万的“波塞冬的三叉戟”尼普顿.特里敦特——到全船五十七人，在践踏完新世界东侧的索多玛王国后立即失联；因炸毁十五艘海军舰船、重伤七名准将三名少将一战成名的“布鲁姆海贼团”，在招惹革命军第五支队的管辖岛屿后销声匿迹。还有很多不可小觑的新人，在踏入新世界不久便无疾而终。外界不曾听闻是海军偷搞小动作，他们都忙于整顿军纪、维持战乱国秩序，自顾不暇，哪有闲情逸致除些不成器的杂草。

在特拉法尔加看来，那些海贼会在同一时间去向殆尽，绝非巧合。许是世界政府介入新势力发动歼灭战，亦或他们踢到铁板遭致修理，也可能为寻求庇护加入四皇或一些强劲的海贼麾下，他无心猜忌。

按当今局势，新世界原“四皇”的实力大不如前：曾经叱咤群雄的“百兽”凯多，于半年前被他和草帽海贼团齐力赶出和之国，元气大伤；“BIG MOM”东山再起，较从前消沉许多；红发向来神秘莫测，至于白胡子一脉早被海军盯死，关于“白胡子二世”的秘闻更像捕风捉影，不从提起。

值得确信的是，新星如海潮般翻天覆地，不给任何人喘息的余地，细密似绵绵针雨，一朝懈怠便死无葬身之地。

眼下在新世界冉冉升起的几大堪比“四皇”的势力，无疑都是“最恶一代”的十几人。就他所知，最高调出没的是尤斯塔斯.基德，那个笨蛋在受了和之国的教训后迅速成长，现在羽翼丰厚，正四处招兵买马扩大旗下势力，无止境地积攒他在海军中的人气和悬赏金。

特拉法尔加对这样张扬地争做活靶的行为不屑一顾，即使他毫不怀疑尤斯塔斯当家的不惧与海军硬扛，那人骨子里的血性令他认可。

巴兹尔.霍金斯效仿红发的做派，暗地里开疆辟土，海军抓不住他，又能随时洞悉他的一举一动，越清楚越气恼自身的无能；而斯库拉奇曼·阿普，这是个八面玲珑的墙头草，凯多驻下的基台倒塌便立刻逃离，自成一脉，混得风生水起；其余一些或多或少有建树的，无非是胡七八糟的小环节，教人听得耳茧发痒。

至于自己——

他的态度是 _无所谓_ 。

无论外界如何浓墨重彩渲染他的疯狂、可怕、残暴、心计，以上所有人、所有事，都不在他的关心之列。

除了全心投入海上的征途外，他只关心一个海贼团的行踪。

想到这里，特拉法尔加无言浅浅一抿咖啡，苦涩的味道在嘴中蔓延，一如他复杂的心境。

草帽海贼团在这半个月同样消息全无。

月初他还听夏其谈论草帽一行刚结束某国之旅。听说他们无意中帮国主除了谋反的暴民，被人家好升款待许久，等海军嗅得风声赶来，又是一遭举国掩护大逃亡，引得他和船员忍俊不禁：那群惹事精真没一日消停的。

草帽当家的肯定因当了英雄而叫苦不迭。他想起和之国大胜后，年幼的新王号召万民齐呼草帽与他之名，美酒佳宴拱手奉送，那人边欢喜地狼吞虎咽，边为人们一口一个“恩人”“救世主”愁得眉毛拧上天，把享乐主义的托辞不厌其烦地一说再说。

他还记得对方满嘴残羹的模样，清亮的声音活生生噎成闷葫芦，而摇曳的火光映红那张分外孩子气的脸，黑黝的短发、弯起的眉眼、酒窝不小心黏上的米粒，还有令他心悸的笑——

在庞克哈萨德结盟时野心勃勃的笑，在德雷斯罗萨二人配合默契后肆意的弧度，在鲸鱼森林的猫蝮蛇宴会上姣好的容颜，还有那时，贝壳似的牙齿与星月交相辉映，仿佛满城灯红酒绿不及眼前刹那芳华。

也许自己从未料到，草帽小子令他怀念的、铭心刻骨的点滴，竟是这样难以名状，又数不胜数。

红心船员一样地喜欢草帽船员们的风趣健谈。他们曾对同盟抱有的敌意很幸运地教船长一人受尽了，留下的好感与亲近悉数赠予同样亲和的红心一团，偏生特拉法尔加把这群人精看得透彻，心底不以为然。

而说再多，也只在表明，这位前同盟对他一船人造成的影响实在深远。

佩金会不时帮他留意草帽海贼团的行踪。通常那十人不出半月就去岛上捅娄子，然后休息几天在海上漂漂晃晃，等待指针引导下一班冒险，海军则见缝插针地偷袭，一打便全海瞩目，实况直播比报纸上的恰有其词更具说服力。

按其规律，眼下正是这船人招事的当口，怎会没了声息——

特拉法尔加吃完盘中最后的炒蛋，心下一动。

他是要干什么？像思夫心切的大姑娘一样，无端坐在船上要命地揣揣不安。为他的前同盟搅扰心绪？算了吧，草帽当家的早与自己无瓜葛了，如今充其量算老相识，重逢不至兵戎相向。

这样一个未来再不相干的家伙，他有何必要操闲心？

……还真有。

而且见鬼的有必要，越想越刹不住。

他扔下盘子，暗骂要命。饭肯定没法吃了，他热得像火球，必须去甲板走走，海风的吹拂有助于他思考。

走廊上忽然传来一串急促的脚步声。特拉法尔加将要握住门把手的动作骤停，并知会地猛撤一步。下一秒，厅门“嘭”地从外撞开，震动之大使门板的连接处痛得嗷嗷恸哭。

他注视身前气喘吁吁、满头大汗的夏其，语气有些不悦：“出什么事了？”

夏其却充耳不闻，一脚上前，上气不接下气地喊：“船长，刚才我、我们捞上个人，您得救他！”

“凭什么？”他习惯性拧紧眉。

“因为——”夏其急得说不清楚，“那个人您也认识！”

特拉法尔加更疑惑，而对方深吸一口气。

**“ 是海侠甚平！”**

当他们赶到时，桅杆附近已围了一群人。船员见特拉法尔加跑来，忙让开一条道，他便望见中间浑身是血的鱼人，部分渗入甲板，经海水稀释后变成深褐色，显得斑驳狼藉。

每人的眼中只剩一片鲜红。特拉法尔加蹲下匆匆检查甚平的伤势，未成想对方像根倒刺拔地而起，一把抓住他的手，挣扎着抬起头。

特拉法尔加从他的眼中看到愤怒、不甘，仿佛一头绝境求生的困兽，殊死仍咬紧它的敌人。

甚平的声音哑得似从牙缝挤出：“救……”

“你说什么？”红心船长凑近喊道。

而那人在看清他的模样后，眼中的搏杀倏然成空，头一歪便再无意识。

急救室的紧急灯亮起扎眼的红光。

特拉法尔加抛开一切布置手术。船员找来消毒酒精、绷带与针线，灭菌处理的手术刀、剪子与镊子盛放在不锈钢的盘中。鱼人事先注射了麻醉剂，并教人套上氧气面罩，他的呼吸已开始衰竭。

手术在可控范围内。甚平的伤势比想象得严重，虽然内脏完好，大量的失血与重创式的外伤仍面临生命危险。他的胸骨碎了大半，肋骨断了六根，其中一块碎片离心脏只差几毫米，稍加震动后一戳即穿。特拉法尔加不得不打入钢钉，并用钢丝钢板固定，术后待其慢慢愈合。皮外伤称得上棘手，多处皮肤溃烂流脓，有几处甚至出现大面积灼烧的痕迹，而综其情况他确信这并非烧伤，更像是化学物质腐蚀，溶解了表皮。他只有按部就班地治疗，割除坏死组织、移皮、缝合创面。

这样的大手术特拉法尔加见过很多，但此时他仍极力克制不让肌肉因紧绷而僵硬，注意力高度集中。一旁的船员大气不敢出，沉默地递上器械，忐忑地守候结果。

无风海域掀不起浪，平似一面水镜。船稳定地泊在正中，里面的人得以脚踏实地，一动不动。室内的低压与制冷的温度逼人窒息，到处静得呼吸可闻，粗重的、小心的，而时间随两鬓的汗水滴落，于吐纳交叠中顺指缝逝去。

四小时后，灯灭。

红心船长擦干手中的血，踏着沉重的脚步走出急救室。

手术受方现在不能移动，船员就地安排床位，呼吸机不敢摘下，一侧的心率测量仪时刻监察情况。而凭借鱼人强壮的体魄，甚平不出几时便会醒来。

特拉法尔加紧咬牙关，几乎将牙龈咬出血。

他不愿思考见到甚平是忧是喜——或者说，见到草帽海贼团的船员重伤逃奔于此应作何感想。

又过了三小时，甚平睁开朦胧的眼，红心船员大喜。

他躺在床上，绷带从胸口缠至腹部，口不能言、脚不能行，仅直勾勾盯着推门而入的红心船长，快把男人盯穿。等对方靠近些，他的身体蓦地似过电一样，挣扎要撑起，被特拉法尔加一手按住肩，力气即失。

“你体内夹着钢板，不想二次受创就别动。”特拉法尔加冷冷道，“到时候，神也救不了你。”

甚平的胸口想起闷闷一声，面罩被白气笼罩，像在笑。

红心船长心里更不是滋味。下一番话，他的语气略有缓和，尾音携几抹温度：“睡吧，当家的。”

对方仍在瞪，他叹了口气，“我可以等。”

他说：“等你可以讲话了，我会要你一五一十地说清楚。”

而说清楚什么，他们自然心照不宣。

鱼人如释重负地长呼一声，重新闭上眼。

当晚。

不知是甚平难再等了，还是自己也觉煎熬，至少当船员禀告对方不顾扯开面罩、一定要见他时，特拉法尔加知道他是跑去的。

海侠的上半身动不了，但执意要起，船员无奈便调整船板，让他靠着折叠的软垫坐直。

红心船长坐在临近的木椅上，面色如常，却掩不住眉心凝重。

甚平犹豫许久，嘴唇半张，先打破僵局：“大恩不言谢，特拉法尔加。”

“何必客气。”他淡淡答道，“若过意不去，就把你这身伤的来处交代了。”

对方却像听见什么惊人的言论，指尖狠狠抠进苍白的褥单，然后强撑着扬起一手，被他抓住腕子，“你先冷静下来。”

甚平顿了几许，忽然说：“抓得这样狠，该冷静的是你。”

特拉法尔加一愣。他忙松手，才意识到方才用了多大的气力，鱼人的手腕因淤血泛起青紫。

“抱歉，是我失态了。”

甚平摇头，他叹息得长而虚弱，声音像套进罩子里：“老夫知道你担心什么，但路飞老弟不在这里。”

特拉法尔加感到心脏被无形地攥住，克制地问：“你们的船在哪里？”

“一座岛上。”对方投来难言的眼神，“船很好，其余的同伴老夫也敢说很安全，但路飞老弟的情况……不容乐观。”

“你就告诉我，船上到底出了什么事。”

甚平在苦笑：“那要先问你一件事。”

特拉法尔加不情愿地眨眼。他不敢错过鱼人脸上任何的表情，起伏的胸廓，不经意的动作，每次变故都牵动他的情绪。

甚平低声问：“在见到老夫之前，你有收到一封拍卖场的邀请函吗？”

他摇头。

“新世界的很多海贼都收到这份拍卖邀请，来自拉加比亚岛。”鱼人说，“记住，千万不要去。”

“那是什么地方？”

海侠的眼中露出十分的悲伤： **“ 地狱。”**

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 尼普顿：罗马神话中的海神。  
> 2\. 特里敦特：Trident的谐音，意为“三叉戟”，为希腊神话中海神波塞东的武器。  
> 3\. 布鲁姆：bloom的谐音。


	3. 请柬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甚平忽然说：“那你呢，特拉法尔加？”  
> 男人一怔。  
> 对方的语气几乎在质问，“你会拒绝路飞老弟吗？”

六天前，多尔维德（downwind）海域。

草帽小子蹲在草坪上，手里拿着一张烫金的信，看来看去没发现名堂，怨声说：“这都什么玩意？”

娜美从他身后一把夺过信，居高临下地睨了一眼，“傻瓜，你把信拿倒了。”

护栏边上陪乔巴讲笑话的乌索普听后笑得在地上打滚。他讲笑话时自己从不笑，如今被一件小事逗得前仰后合。

路飞有些生气地撅起嘴。

娜美一字一句地念出声：

_ 「尊敬的草帽海贼团成员， _

_ 展信佳。 _

_ 多年以来，鄙人常听诸位在海上创下的一件件传奇事迹，敬慕已久。海贼的自由征程从小为鄙人所向往，无奈家室牵连，没有机会与亲爱的海贼朋友们彻夜畅谈，实属遗憾。 _

_ 近几日，鄙人与好友联名在岛上举行拍卖盛会，诚邀新世界各路海贼，卖品皆是鄙人家藏与先人出海时带回的珍品，您所需求的金钱、宝藏，这里应有尽有，相信绝不大失所望。 _

_ 拍卖地点于拉加比亚岛。鄙人令寄一副记录指针，其只与拉加比亚磁力相连。若考虑妥当，请照此针指示登岛，必有专人相迎。 _

_ 祝安。 _

_ 真诚的， _

_ 卡德摩斯 . 里伯尔」 _

****她蹙紧柳叶似的眉： “是封邀请函。”

靠着桅杆午睡的剑士睁开唯一的眼。

航海士更疑惑地转过身，一边捞起她的船长，一边指着信。

“这东西你是从哪里找来的？”

“一只鸽子把它放在小狮子的头上。”乌索普打断道，“我还跟路飞说，那只鸽子看起来挺眼熟的。没想到衔来这个信件。”

娜美将嘴唇舔得湿红。她抬头朝二层小花园看去，历史学家悠闲地躺在橙子林前的太阳椅上，墨镜下一双墨绿的眼闪烁精芒。

“罗宾，你知道这个卡德摩斯.里伯尔和拉加比亚岛吗？”她稍稍提高音量问。罗宾在上面一定仔细留意了信的内容。

一旁的乔巴忽然说：“我知道卡德摩斯.里伯尔，他是一位医生，在神经科享誉盛名。还有，制药无人能及。”

“哇，他比你还厉害吗？”路飞加入讲笑话二人组的行列，好奇地凑过去。

小驯鹿害羞地低下头：“我和这样的名医比起来还差得远呢。”

罗宾坐起身，墨镜摘下后别在胸前，慵懒地倚上护栏，送来木槿一样舒心温和的笑容。

“恰好我不知道这个人，好在乔巴解答了。”她正色道，“拉加比亚岛在新世界东部，它以前不叫这个名字，而是忒拜（Thebes），由斯帕托斯王族统治，暴政殃民。大航海元历1478年，革命军带兵推翻斯帕托斯政权，带领岛民重建国家。”

边说，她边从侧面的楼梯走下，体态优雅从容，“大航海元历1479年，一个人从革命军手中买下这座岛，并带动岛内与他国的贸易往来，使这座岛在新世界繁荣至今。买下岛的人听说是个医生，岛名也是买下后改的，想来就是这位神秘的卡德摩斯.里伯尔先生了。”

瞭望台上传来悠扬的歌声。随即，一具精瘦的骨架从天而降，轻盈似乘风起舞。

布鲁克扶正冠帽，朝两位女士浅浅鞠躬。拐杖绕着他的指节旋转落地，一声畅笑将至：“哟嚯嚯，真是个大好人。而我们的大好人要开一场拍卖会吗？”

罗宾点头回礼：“我想是的。”

“听起来是个有趣的地方！”路飞两手抵着膝盖左摇右晃，晃得乌索普与娜美心中不安频频。

山治举着下午茶点走出餐厅，金色的发丝沐浴阳光。他对路飞挺动鼻尖，一番话像一盆冷水浇下：“劝你趁早绝了去那儿的心思。世上的拍卖会多得很，不缺他一家。再说，谁知道其中有没有鬼。”

厨师的话并未使草帽小子气馁，他的注意力全被餐盘里诱人的蛋糕吸引，一手蠢蠢欲动欲伸长，教对方一眼瞪回去。

金发的绅士移步航海士面前，深情款款地送上奶油慕斯：“娜美小姐，请用。”

索隆看着朝历史学家走去的厨师，默默收起散落的刀。

“我倒好奇那家伙想做什么。”

他打了个哈欠，补充道：“不是很多海贼都去了岛上吗。”

“这像是第二个香波地，海贼们的狂欢盛宴。”罗宾接过山治递来的草帽圣代，予他感谢的微笑，“真是体贴，绅士先生。”

对方像被取悦了，腼腆地弯了眉眼。草帽青年见到手的美食从嘴边溜去，哀怨地拔下几根草，又泄愤似地丢开。

“第二个香波群岛吗……”狙击手摸了摸下巴，“那岛上估计什么人都有吧，贵族、海贼，没准海军也会来。”

娜美甩给他白眼：“要是海军在岛上，报纸早会写了。”

乌索普怏怏鼓起腮帮子。

弗兰奇这时从零号船坞爬出来，头顶着索隆脚边的翻盖，庞大的身躯徐徐升起。

“哟，都聊什么呢？”

他径直走到罗宾身边，一眼望见娜美手上的邀请函。他正对信纸的背面，那里隐约记录些什么，他将头顶的护目镜拉下，猫腰贴近了，识出一串附言。

“ 纸的背面还有字呢。 ” 他说， “ 我看看 …… 呃， _ 承蒙不弃，诸位拍下任意展品后，请移至寒舍，鄙人将请岛上手艺最精湛之厨师烹饪佳宴，聊以款待，方尽地主之宜 _ —— 嘿，不就去吃个饭吗，写得这么费劲。 ”

娜美的脸色瞬间黯下。她甚至来不及捂住弗兰奇的嘴，但为时已晚。

他们的船长珠珠在地上听着，耳朵恰是钻入“饭”的字眼，前几许还沮丧的黑眼睛蓦地瞪成铜铃一般大。

就听路飞激动地喊：“有饭吃！那还等什么，去这个拉什么西亚吧！”

乌索普捂住脸。罗宾却像更开心了，弗兰奇还一头雾水。山治摇头点上烟，布鲁克“哟嚯嚯”地笑，连索隆侧卧在阴影中，嘴角也锋利地挑起。

话说到这个份上，结果已不言而喻。

娜美很想哭，更想骂她的倒霉船长，而话到舌尖却成了深深的叹息，“是拉加比亚，笨蛋。”

“哦！拉加比亚！”最可气的是，对方也没心没肺地傻笑，她见后怎都丢了脾气。

罗宾悄悄把信函转述给弗兰奇，船匠先生对旅行的终点不甚在意，由着别人去了。

娜美又把信件研究半天，忽然说：“奇怪，信上不还说拿了个记录指针吗，我好像没看见它。”

“这里！”乔巴爬起来，将臂弯里晶莹的玻璃球举过头顶。

娜美接来观察一会儿，指针很稳定地指向东方，即使在当下的顺风海流中，多条磁场错杂林立，它的方向仍笃定般引向彼岸，仿佛一座灯塔，投射的暖光明亮而忠诚。

“……唉，拿你没办法。”边说，她边倾身向船后抻长脖子，“甚平大哥！刚才的话你都听见了吧——”

掌舵的人在远处将他们的嬉闹听入心，即使未曾过去也明白下一步该做什么，远远地喊道：“目的地在哪儿？”

航海士自信地说：“左满轮，朝东方直行！”

而路飞大步跳上他的特等席，草帽扣在头顶，一手指向前，神采飞扬地笑道：

**“ 去拉加比亚！”**

甚平的胸口揣着架子，身体里的异物使他连呼吸也小心翼翼，好像施加削微力量，那坚硬的事物便会碾碎极缓愈合的骨头。

特拉法尔加的脸一阵青一阵紫。

他的面皮更像蒙着一块钢板，两端由钢丝固定在耳际，硬邦邦的看不出表情。但他攥住刀的手出卖了彼时的心境，他抓得几乎不再是平日呵护百倍的爱刀，而是被千刀万剐的仇敌，他很想掐断对方的咽喉，却在人前不敢发作，便做伺机猛扑的猎豹，在角落忍气吞声。

他实在生气，气得怒火中烧，却不知生谁的气。

“真像是那个笨蛋干出来的事——为了一顿莫须有的饭把命搭上，他能活到现在真是个奇迹。”

人怒极反会笑，而特拉法尔加在笑，笑容冷冷的，字句凝着冰霜。他直视鱼人的眼睛，从中尝到黑咖啡一般的苦涩，他只有克制才不心软。

“谁也不想去送死，特拉法尔加。”甚平远远坐在床上，被对方的怒气激得神经止不住战栗，而自己只会比他更愤恨、更不知味，“拉加比亚确实像第二个香波岛，富饶、繁华，海贼在岛上绝不受约束。”

红心船长向前倾身，目光紧咬不放。这番话并没有说服他。

鱼人叹道：“岛民是你难以想象的热情与亲和。在岛上与他们问好、交谈仿佛无视种族和阶级，无关你是人类、鱼人，甚至贵族，看起来是一处完美的圣地。”

“你也知道是‘看起来’。世界本就残破，完美终是表象。”

“你并没有这一段经历，无非是老夫将它转述出来，你作为第三方才能理性地判断，这没有可比性。”甚平打断道，回击般看向这位旁观者，言辞凿凿。

特拉法尔加不语，双方开始短暂地僵持。

在空气凝固前，甚平收回视线，又目不转睛地盯着他的臂膀，上面的灼伤隔着绷带也可窥得一片红紫。

“这段旅行在破灭前值得任何人享受。从未有一座岛像拉加比亚一样，仿佛梦幻的终焉。老夫称它是旅行，在路飞老弟眼中则是冒险。”他若有所思地说，“那个人的冒险需要全身心投入其中，每座岛上充满未知性，而他享受这份未知。前路若光明坦荡，他踏上去也坦荡；前路若荆棘丛生，他亦不曾畏惧。路飞老弟不会拒绝他的冒险，或者说，他无法拒绝。”

“那你们也无法拒绝吗？”红心船长反问道。

“你认为老夫会拒绝路飞老弟吗？”

特拉法尔加的心剧烈地一顿。

“他现在是老夫的船长，船员的义务是服从船长的指令。”海侠看过来，眼中熊熊蒸腾一分热度，是他从每一位草帽船员眼中见过的，“而老夫愿意响应路飞老弟的号召——不仅因为他是船长，单纯是受他这个人吸引。”

他的目光这时变得柔和，像一位前辈面对未经世事的后生，语气似谆谆教导：“他的话有一种魔力，好像给予你力量，促使你相信，甚至追随。”

红心船长感到喉咙被硬物卡住，刺痛令他呼吸困难。

甚平忽然说：“ **那你呢** ，特拉法尔加？”

男人一怔。

对方的语气几乎在质问， **“ 你会拒绝路飞老弟吗？”**

他会拒绝吗？

特拉法尔加努力不去想那人的笑，那人战斗时眉宇斗志昂扬的弧度，在朝夕共处的几个月内与自己的每一番交谈，认同的、笃定的、任性的、气怨的，却无一不似图画一样富有生机，甚至要从脑中跳出来。

若他肯想，草帽当家的现在就灵动地站在面前，会一声声喊他的名字，手毫不犹豫地攀上肩膀，那人的怀抱温暖犹如骄阳万顷。

特拉法尔加知道，他无法拒绝。

甚平在等待结果。

他却说：“我不知道。”

船在粼粼的浪涛间踽踽前行。

届时天已暗沉如水，夜与海水交融似合璧，群星与波光交辉如连珠，而丝绸一样的天空映着船影飘渺渐远。

在那茫茫的海天一色下，拉加比亚傲然立于眼前。

它屹立东方，是无风海域中仅存的岛屿，外观像一轮弯月，里外两道弧度深浅有致。这座岛有着不输王国的尊严与璀璨，城内灯火通明，橙色的暖光渗入水纹摇曳徘徊，而建筑的轮廓在柔和的光幕下如云雾笼罩，烟雨朦胧。

拉加比亚犹如一颗不朽的明珠，于黯淡的世界里散发流光溢彩。

任何人得见对这华美的一切都将叹为观止。

船停在月牙起始的海岸。那里建有一座码头，小小的平台边停靠了几十艘高低错落的海贼船，仿佛陈列的展品被大肆炫耀，而万里阳光号即将成为它们的一员。

一位美艳的女士在码头悄然顾盼，等待草帽船员依次登陆。

“草帽海贼团的客人们，欢迎来到拉加比亚。我是阿芙罗狄蒂，负责接待你们前往拍卖场。”

她穿着及踝的火红长裙，两条修长的腿在裙角的缝隙间若隐若现，丰满的胸脯于男人眼中极富挑逗的意味。她的皮肤如纯白的羊脂玉，姣好的面容上微笑浅淡，黑发飞卷，仿佛一朵娇艳的玫瑰。

山治的眼睛根本无法从她身上移开，在扑上去以前被娜美扽回，但她没能阻止身后的布鲁克。

“很高兴认识您，亲爱的阿芙罗狄蒂小姐，我被您的美丽所折服。”骨头音乐家煞有其事地翻平衣领，执起女士的细腕，风度翩翩地鞠躬，“所以，可否赏个脸告诉我——您今天穿的内裤是什么颜色？”

对方做足了招待的风度，声音如泉水铃叮：“感谢您的夸奖。是白色的。”

几道血柱即刻从他与厨师的鼻中喷出，直将二人仰面带倒，血迹斑斑的地面看起来蛮吓人。乔巴惊呼地跑过去止血，航海士苦恼地揉开眉心，摇头叹息。

其余人见怪不怪。

路飞早迫不及待地冲出去，如同一只禁不住新奇事物诱惑的猴子，在女招待的身边东张西望。

这里的外围看起来与寻常的岛上国度无异，沙岸环抱式地包裹拉加比亚的双边界，正中一条宽敞的行道从码头直通岛内，参天的绿植层层叠叠种于两旁，稠密的林叶沙沙作响，仿佛在亲密地交谈。他聆听这细碎的声音，一股奇怪的感觉爬上他的背脊，教头皮发麻。

有哪里不对劲。

他歪头苦思半天，想破脑袋亦不得而知，最终屈服于好奇心。

“我们不先去岛上逛逛吗？”乌索普抻长脖子试图一览岛内光景，却被铺天盖地的树林迷了眼，喉结上下滑动。

阿芙罗狄蒂得体地眯起杏核似的眼：“我们脚下的这条路将整座岛劈成均匀的两半，顺着它直行便会到达拍卖场。在步行途中，您若发现任何感兴趣的事物都可以叫停，我会详尽地为您解答。”

草帽小子很快恢复活力，跃跃欲试地跳起来：“那快走吧！里面估计大得很，你们边看边说。”

阿芙罗狄蒂的笑变得摄人心魂：“如您所愿。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 多尔维德海域：downwind，顺风海域。  
> 2\. 忒拜：Thebes，又名“底比斯”。希腊神话中屠龙英雄卡德摩斯创建的王城，由卡德摩亚堡演变而成。  
> 3\. 斯帕托斯：意为“播种下去的人”。卡德摩斯在屠杀毒龙后，听从雅典娜女神的建议，拔下龙的牙齿埋入土中。后来从龙牙里长出一些武士，名为“斯帕托斯”。这些人互相残杀，最终剩下5人，帮助卡德摩斯创建忒拜。  
> 4\. 阿芙罗狄蒂：希腊神话中象征爱情与美丽的神，也是性欲女神。因为出生在海上，所以又是航海的庇护神。


	4. 树语

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对方像在沉思。方才他又听见树上传出丝丝拉拉的异动，和岛外那次一样，琐碎的回音附在耳际，如千百只蚂蚁啃咬骨肉，他几乎以为是人在窃窃私语。等回神停顾，无论自己再怎着耳听，那些树全成了哑巴，刚才浑身的痛痒仿佛幻觉。  
> 草帽小子少见地抿紧嘴。  
> “它们很吵。”良久，从他嘴里生硬地蹦出这四个字。

阿芙罗狄蒂在前面袅袅婷婷地走。

“本岛的拍卖会至今已举办五天，每天分三场次，均在夜晚举行。大会邀请的宾客除了新世界各派海贼团，岛民亦可参加，人数并不受限。拍得心仪物品后，如无特别需求，将立即遣离会场，海贼可自行离岛。”

她步行的速度本不快，走起路却四下生风，扑面拂向身后一行。脚踏松软的泥土，大自然的芳香沁人心脾。她头也不回地说：“您是今晚最后抵达的海贼团，眼下已错过前两场，而最后一场将在一小时后举行，其余客人早在会场等候。”

“难怪走到现在还没瞧见什么人。”娜美特意朝周边看去，偶然瞥见几处人烟，恍然点头。

“那我们还不快点去，迟到就麻烦了。”乌索普催促道。

阿芙罗狄蒂像在笑，“不必担心。拉加比亚是个小地方，从这里到达拍卖场只需十几分钟，您完全有时间挑选几件礼服与会，或是光顾岛上的特色店面。”

“必须换衣服吗？”乔巴跳过脚下的石子，“听起来很正式。”

女招待小幅度地摇头：“全凭您的需求。在我看来，诸位的穿着足够体面——或许这位改造人先生要买条裤子。”

罗宾在一边不禁莞尔。

弗兰奇很无所谓。做男人就该把内裤穿在外面，这话他已说得磨破嘴皮了。

自登岛那一刻，一行人便觉出这是个小地方。但真当进了城，他们才深刻地体会到它有多小。

按照航海士的话，拉加比亚就巴掌大。

它作为王城，与德雷斯罗萨或阿拉巴斯坦相比简直小巫见大巫，至多是二者的四分之一，近处强国随便带几万兵力即可夷平。幸得其地处无风海域，海王类天生是岛的庇护神，与岛民一致对外，虎视眈眈地威胁搅扰者，使方圆几海里内任一国敬而远之，直至卡德摩斯医生接管岛务，多方才辗转建立经济来往，彼此和睦。

如今拉加比亚的规模，准确地说与罗格镇相仿，更像一座海镇，纷乱与暴动被永久赶出地盘，留下发展、改造与无穷的可能性，独守新世界偏僻的一角绵延百十载。

即便如此，它的内景仍称得上壮观。

鳞次节比的屋宇沿步行主道两侧网状排布，大多高不过八米，数量却星星点点，横向粗如巨人的大腿。它们不像由砖瓦堆砌，因为光滑的石面不会出现一圈圈环形纹路，那更贴近木头的年轮，但寻常的木材不似搭得这般紧实，兜兜转转没个结果。

每幢建筑之间夹杂空隙，宽敞一点的可容十几人并行，一些幽深的小巷则窄得仅装下半只脚，不如教小动物钻去造窝产崽。而各式街道以主路作分界线，密密麻麻似毛细血管般分散、交汇、延展，终端几乎蔓延入海，仿佛边界于它们形同虚设。

这样的配置在各国比比皆是，草帽船员过尽千帆，早便司空见惯。

唯一引人好奇的，是各街巷外齐整排布的植树。

绿化是每一座城市分外看中的。大国处处可见花田绿树，空旷的城区摆几墩树丛填充，远远看去耳目一新；海镇的街道更集中，地方小却密度大，一般植被分布境外，届时抵挡沙尘、净化空气。但不管怎样，这些郁郁葱葱的生命体以美化环境为主，或多或少并非定数。

拉加比亚是个意外——

这里不仅岛外有树，岛内也有树，并且 _只有树_ 。

外围的林木与城内相比稀疏极。这里，凡能容纳行人的街巷两侧必排满连襟似的绿荫，而树的品种无从考证，高度多与房屋齐平，有些许窜天顶立的，却从不与建筑喧宾夺主。

不如说，它们无需分辩主次，究竟层楼惹眼还是绿植重要，二者都像从岛的命脉中分出的血肉，互相难以割舍，共为靓丽风景。

草帽小子不认为这称得上风景。

他停在路边，不错眼地注视身侧的行道树。船员见他止步，疑惑得也不挪窝，阿芙罗狄蒂便更不能走了。

“你怎么了，路飞？”乌索普凑近，碰了碰他的肩膀，“这是你第三次停下看树了。它有什么可看的？”

对方像在沉思。方才他又听见树上传出丝丝拉拉的异动，和岛外那次一样，琐碎的回音附在耳际，如千百只蚂蚁啃咬骨肉，他几乎以为是人在窃窃私语。等回神停顾，无论自己再怎着耳听，那些树全成了哑巴，刚才浑身的痛痒仿佛幻觉。

草帽小子少见地抿紧嘴。

“它们很吵。”良久，从他嘴里生硬地蹦出这四个字。

“啊？”乌索普听后，余光扫过几片树叶，更摸不着头脑，“你是说树吗？”

“我想多半是风吹得叶子哗哗响。”布鲁克脚下打着节拍，微卷的发梢随他的动作一抖一颤，“但那是很美妙的旋律，哟嚯嚯，我都忍不住要谱一首《森林舞曲》了！”

索隆也沉沉地凝视着树，忽然说：“不，刚才没有风。”

山治两手插进裤兜里，金色的发丝悄然浮动，“现在有了。”

风是从女招待附近吹来的，携着潮湿的气息，经过叶片的缝隙时簌簌奏起乐声，像砂纸在墙上打磨，更有排铃清脆地应和。

骨头音乐家深吸一口气：“你们听，多动人啊。”

“路飞，你到底发现了什么？”小船医看来看去，草帽船长的脸上仍蒙着乌云。

甚平朝阿芙罗狄蒂看去，对方嘴角噙着笑，分外客气地等待他们结束争论。

“岛上的这些树有特别之处吗？”他最终问。

女招待面色如常，眼角上翘，倾注几丝通透而狡黠的光：“这是最普通的阔叶树，在新世界的很多岛上随处可见。我想是您行路劳顿，方才听错了。”

“就是。”娜美没好气地眨眨眼，向阿芙罗狄蒂走去，“树叶响几声罢了，你太大惊小怪了。”

“可是……”

阿芙罗狄蒂打断他：“这样，一会儿我带诸位去岛上的商业区，看起来你们要换口气。”

“噢，要去购物吗！”航海士蓦地打起精神。

对方颔首。其余人听后，注意力也渐渐回会岛上，作势要走。

路飞仍不甘心地瞧向树，那里再无声息，静得像块石头。

“喂、再不走就不管你了——”乌索普远远喊了一声。

他只好丢开疑惑，边跑边应：“来了！”

女招待将他们领到前面一处十字岔口。

这里更像岛上的广场，标志物是中心的圆形喷泉，东西两侧分别引出两条辅道，大刀阔斧般截断楼与楼之间间的连接。

喷泉四周立有两排路灯，依广场边沿摆为合抱的两个半弧，又有十数盏顺着辅道排布，灯芯烧着融融的火光。那颜色分外招人顾盼，寻常的暖黄色中不时掺有鲜红，交织成更柔和的橙光，使整座城耀眼如昼。

树亦不停歇地种下，在灯火的夹缝求存，高挺的枝干在空中隐隐摇曳，而人迹自此增多，一些衣冠楚楚、佩戴光鲜的住民惬意地朝树下一倚，或于诸巷穿行尔尔，谈笑声如雨点淅沥。

阿芙罗狄蒂侧离一旁，一手指向左侧的建筑群落：“这里是圣十字广场，地处拉加比亚正中心。以广场为起点，将岛分为东西两区。西区是岛上最繁华地段，娱乐设施俱全，商店、餐馆、旅馆街，还有特色小贩聚集，一会我将带诸位前去。”

乔巴惊叹连连，以路飞和乌索普为首的“先锋队”像没见过世面般跑近探看，娜美暗道没出息。

西侧截然是另一番景致。即使灯火常明，那里却挣不开一片寂寥，任何声响与它绝缘，走进其中仿佛误入幽林，油然引满身不快。

女招待浅笑着转向右侧，语气温吞：“东区是岛民的住所，人口较商业区更稠密。因为近期举行盛会，多数人活动于商业街与拍卖场，住宅区则相对安静，我们不便搅扰。”

甚平出神地望着远处隐没黑暗的房屋，闻声恍然。

这时，阿芙罗狄蒂朝后撤步，施施然来到喷泉一侧。大理石堆砌的切面平整如新，汩汩的水流与圆形台面相接，正上方簇拥一座高大的人像，伟岸的身姿着一袭长袍，两手交叠在身前，一块立牌卡在他的虎口。

罗宾眯起眼：立牌上大书 **「** **CADMUS REBORN」** 。

“我想，这就是大名鼎鼎卡德摩斯.里伯尔医生了。”她说。

其余人亦好奇地看去。阿芙罗狄蒂予她赞许的目光，“没错。材质用最上等的雪花白大理石，依卡德摩斯大人等身量定，于大航海元历1480年建成。”

“这是等身像？！”弗兰奇的表情堪称讶异，“他真的是医生吗？壮得可su——per像头牛！”

乌索普端详石像很半天，下意识瞥向乔巴，大脑飞速比对二者身型，傻了眼。

小船医抗议地扑腾几下：“嘿、看我干什么——当医生又不看长相，壮点小点怎么了！”

阿芙罗狄蒂撩动乌木一样的黑发：“人不可貌相。卡德摩斯大人身量魁梧，看上去肃然生敬，其实待人温和，‘医者仁心’形容他再合适不过。”

而她不忘提及正生闷气的小驯鹿：“当然，这位小船医同样可爱可亲。”

乔巴顿时红了脸，气也消了，开始跳他的扭捏舞。

阿芙罗狄蒂脚下再动，开始向西行进。

“卡德摩斯大人在接管这座岛后，带领住民重整岛貌，任何工程亲力亲为，而且慷慨行医，施散资助金，直至国家焕然一新。”她说话时空气里飘着兰香，一步一生莲，声音像融化的冰滴在石上，“岛民感念他的贡献，自发地修筑这座喷泉与石像，以铭记这位伟大的领导者。”

“听上去他很得民心。”山治踢了踢鞋跟，不以为然，“简直完美得不像人。”

阿芙罗狄蒂的脚步一顿。

“卡德摩斯大人的确不是人。”她忽然说，所有人瞪大眼睛。

下一刻，她的眉眼舒展，面色柔成一汪水。

她轻轻说： **“ 他是神，拉加比亚的神。”**

商业区终于有了岛上繁华的样子，不说店面多丰富，至少人很多。

拉加比亚的住民互相都很熟识。阿芙罗狄蒂行径途中，时常有人与她问好，男女不论，她边应边为草帽船员介绍。

“那是米诺陶诺斯大人的女儿，海伦娜。”女招待看向右方，那里有一家花店，半敞的窗下坐着金发碧眼的少女，向他们露出好看的眼窝，“她经营着岛上最美的花店，总培育出不可思议的品种。卡德摩斯大人很喜欢买她的花。”

“米诺陶诺斯‘大人’？”罗宾察觉细节，“他是岛上的官员吗？”

“他是前朝的宰相。推翻斯帕托斯王朝后，卡德摩斯大人颁布特赦令，前朝罪臣仍能在岛上生活，但没了官爵，他们需要自食其力。”阿芙罗狄蒂解释道，脚下不停，“米诺陶诺斯大人厨艺甚佳，岛上的多家餐厅都是他名下产业，为人亦谦逊，大家保留他的称谓以表尊敬。”

路飞仿佛嗅见食物的馨香：“他做的菜一定很好吃！”

女招待微微示意：“无与伦比。依照卡德摩斯大人的要求，在拍卖结束后，就由他来准备诸位的晚宴。”

草帽小子的眼中浮现烤肉与美酒。

“我记得米诺陶诺斯大人去了上一场拍卖，并拍下许多珍贵的食材，如今也该回来了。”说完，她的视线落入右前方徐徐走来的一道身影，嘴忽然张开，“啊，这就来了。”

草帽船员顺着方向看去。

米诺陶诺斯身着黑色夹衣，头戴风帽，镀金的单框眼镜架在鼻梁上，炯炯有神，俨然一位中年绅士。他热情地迎接女招待，鞠躬时身体前倾三十度：“晚上好，阿芙罗狄蒂小姐。”

“您气色不错，米诺陶诺斯大人。”女招待客气地说，“想必这次拍卖大胜所归，都拍得什么好东西了？”

米诺陶诺斯的眼角挤出一条缝。他推了推镜框，笑得像红彤彤的石榴：“一只来自索多玛王国的珍兽，是前几天抓到的最青壮的一只。听说它的肉质异常鲜美，而且有一双蓝色的眼睛，比大海和宝石都澄澈。”

“那真是恭喜您。”她结束寒暄时稍稍侧开，让身后一行人为其所见，对方不动声色地转头，两眼眯得更紧。

她朝船员伸出一只手：“我向您介绍，这就是草帽海贼团的客人们。”

米诺陶诺斯的眼蓦然一睁，神情有一瞬的惊喜，又恢复如常。

“原来卡德摩斯大人要招待的宾客就是你们！有失远迎。”他的声音有些颤抖，喜悦充斥他的每根神经，这位绅士看起来兴高采烈，腰弯得更深，“我是米诺陶诺斯，有幸帮诸位奉上今晚的盛宴。”

“噢！”路飞眉眼灿烂，两排牙齿在灯下铮光瓦亮，“你要用拍下的那些食材给我们做饭吗？”

米诺陶诺斯十分肯定：“自然。”

他反复打量其余的船员。许是错觉，他们被盯得很不自在。即使那人举手投足都文质彬彬的，目光却像鹰一样犀利，好像面对的不是外来贵客，而以厨师的身份在审视砧板上的鱼肉。

索隆下意识握住刀柄。乌索普的脖颈盗出冷汗，山治掐灭手中的烟，面色冷峻。

所有人处在一片怪异的缄默中，只有草帽小子沉浸美食世界无法自拔。

而这种异样在米诺陶诺斯看见甚平的时候霎然消失。他有些难以置信地说：“这是我第一次在岛上见到鱼人，十分幸会。拉加比亚欢迎你的到来。”更难以置信的是，他向对方行礼时摘掉了风帽。

甚平因他的举动感到措手不及，“不敢。”他忙说。

米诺陶诺斯又向他们介绍些本岛特色，多数和菜品有关，而且专拣草帽小子感兴趣的详加描述。气氛变得轻松起来，仿佛方才的剑拔弩张是昙花一现。

离开前，他拎着风帽，依依不舍挥手的同时，衷心地说：“祝你们享受拍卖之行！”

阿芙罗狄蒂稍作回应，即抛下对方，带着一行人继续前行。

甚平走在中间，默默回味刚刚发生的一切，有些不知味地轻叹。

“觉得不知所措吗？”罗宾总善察言观色，悄悄来到他身边问。

海侠沉沉地点头：“我没想到岛上的民众如此热情。”

“这是岛上的风俗。”阿芙罗狄蒂在前面答，“一切归功于卡德摩斯大人的治理。卡德摩斯大人从不看重阶级、种族，他向往自由平等的生活，青睐有个性的人，而我们响应他的号召。”

布鲁克雀跃的笑容插进来：“哟嚯嚯，我真是越来越喜欢这位卡德摩斯医生，还有这座天堂一样的岛。”

“如果诸位在岛中可以尽兴，我们不胜欢喜。”

阿芙罗狄蒂的身侧有清风弄摆，她的裙角像蝴蝶飞桓，声音宛转：“但我们要加快速度了——距离拍卖会还有十分钟，请跟紧。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 米诺陶诺斯：希腊神话中克里特岛上的半人半牛怪，天性残暴，尤其喜食儿童的嫩肉。  
> 2\. 索多玛：《旧约》中出现的城市，以耽溺男色出名，后来上帝摧毁这座城市，如今沉于海底。


	5. 拍卖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主持人终于挥起拍卖槌，“接下来我宣布，亚比伽乐岛属于……”  
> 意料之中的通透不曾回响，取代的是一道脆亮的喝声，从后排划破天际——  
> “一亿！！”  
> 落槌戛然而止。

甚平执意要下床，特拉法尔加无奈，只好再检查他体内的钢钉与钢板。

情况不算糟。多亏金属良好的延展性，能够顺利地与肋骨的创面接轨。选用的钢板较普通宽厚，施加的压力更具占有性，骨折处即使不情愿也硬贴上去，它们创造的咬合力可以抵御再强的物理伤害，而他的血液循环正常，身体没有明显的排异反应，愈合指日可待。

特拉法尔加将这归功于鱼人壮硕的体魄与超常的恢复力。一般人伤筋动骨多是先与睡梦缠绵几宿，没见过像他似的，术后等不及半天就嚷嚷动弹，若非红心船员人多势众，倔强的鱼人早在自己第一次探病便死缠烂打地要走，八条船都拉不住。

两人一前一后移步大厅。他事先派人准备了稀粥，由甚平独享特权——眼下谁也没胃口，他知根知底，人在面对巨大的变故与悲痛时体内会有充盈的错觉，单单咀嚼那些破败的情绪便能击垮意志。但作为医生，他需对伤患尽职尽责，何况互是熟人，多少照顾一些；自己便无所谓，一杯水足矣。

其实他一滴也喝不下。

胸中萦绕的困扰与焦躁在汲取水分后会泌出满足，积累的多巴胺推动一切无所适从与惶惶不定退出意识舞台，是他不肯折磨停止，仿佛不绝的灾难是自己命中注定的劫，一劫无渡便永无享乐之日。

他一遍遍指责入心：天塌下合该你也顶住。因为在遥远正塌陷的彼端，有一人承受了比你深千倍万倍的痛苦。

布鲁尼大厨的饭菜一贯清淡，做起清汤寡水十分得心衬手。一小碗白粥从煮烂至出锅俱是原汁原味，搅碎的菜沫被当作老鼠屎一样地驱逐，蒸腾的水雾散发稻米的鲜香。对于一个多日不沾荤腥的人，食物堪可下咽已属致命的诱惑，何况是热乎乎的粥了。

甚平与特拉法尔加对坐，气息不稳，干巴巴地与桌上的糊状物大眼瞪小眼。他的嘴角泛起苦涩，像从杯中溢出的水花。

“老夫实在没胃口。”

“如果你想挨过这一晚，就吃了它。”红心船长的语气变得强硬。

对方摇头：“并非老夫不想吃——一想到即将告知于你的诸事，老夫心力难济。”

特拉法尔加将两腿交叠，眉峰耸立，眼睑上挑。他一直藏在桌底的手悄然抚住刀身，血管从皮肤上凸起，好像斑斑的沟壑。

厚厚的冰层将质疑的声音吞没，他低低地说：“拍卖会，把你记得与它相关的一切告诉我。”

“我们是被带进一座尖顶的建筑。”甚平闭上眼回忆，“从外面看，它的造型像一把剑，直指云天，没半分拍卖场的模样。”

红心船长轻哼一声：“设计者的恶趣味。”

“讽刺的是，这座建筑由 ‘伟大’的卡德摩斯.里伯尔亲手设计。”甚平忽然看向他，下颚两颗粗大的槽牙咬得要把脸颊戳漏，“事实证明，他的恶趣味不止如此。”

“里面发生了什么？或者，你们都看到了什么？”

“如果老夫说只是单纯的拍卖，你信吗？”

红心船长不表态，在信任与驳斥的矛盾里权衡。

“卡德摩斯没有骗我们。那是非常正规的拍卖盛会，圆形的看台在正下方。观众席分左中右三片，令设台阶与过道相连，成千上万的座椅按次序塞满，每排之间只有一人之隔。海贼在这里多如沸水中的气泡，我们入场时连最后一排都不剩几个空位了。”

甚平描述得头头是道。他对情绪的掌控颇具分寸，黑暗与鲜血会浸染他的眼，但此时那里不曾蹿涌阴云与血海，意味着暴风雨正匿于沉寂，而特拉法尔加在这片沉寂下心乱如麻。

“只有海贼吗？”他问道。

“当时场面很混乱，每个人都在亮牌喊价，显然卖品的关注度远胜人群。”而他话锋一转，“以老夫看来，那里全是海贼，而岛民……不在此处。”

问题立现。

特拉法尔加一动不动，身前的那杯水与他一般静止，玻璃中倒映的脸庞分外凝重。

“卖品都有什么？”

“除了人口拍卖，毫不夸张地说，应有尽有。”甚平的神情忽然变得复杂，“古董、藏宝图是最不起眼的，一些恶魔果实则引起激烈竞价，还有各种情报。”

他的声音飘渺得几乎遥不可及，特拉法尔加需全情灌注才能捕获一丝起伏：“卡德摩斯的财产是你难以想象的丰厚。我记得会上出售了一座岛屿，它所在的海域传说是古代巨龙的盘踞地，一位屠龙者航海至此，凭一己之力斩杀巨龙。龙的尸骸在海中消亡，最终化为这座岛，而卡德摩斯在几年前找到它。”

音泯片刻，他与特拉法尔加冰冷的注视碰撞，拾起重重一声叹息：“你大可相信老夫。”

“我对龙不感兴趣。”红心船长亦冰冷地笑，“我只好奇草帽当家的拍了什么。”

海侠笑得更难言：“就是这座‘龙之岛’。”

“ _七千万！_ 十八号‘多尔夫海贼团’再次加价，目前亚比伽乐岛全场最高七千万贝利！”

一柄通往“龙之岛”的特定指针静静躺在拍卖桌上。会场中区，多尔夫海贼团势在必得地放下立牌，他们的船长、悬赏两亿四千万的“矮人”吉姆雳.霍尔正呲出一口镶金的牙。他的个头只是正常人的三分之一，坐在柔软的座中两脚竟够不着地，仅上半身能往褐色的皮垫内一陷再陷，背后几乎摩出火星。吉姆雳顶着烧焦似的气味毫不介意地瘫在那儿，惬意得像在变质的焦糖布丁中游泳。

大会其余的海贼团似乎对这座岛兴趣缺缺，这样的高价都无法引他们倾注视线。整场表现出竞购意愿的只有艾尔夫海贼团，此时却忍气吞声地坐在一旁，个个儿折起又尖又长的耳朵，手中没几克的立牌仿佛重千斤。

草帽海贼团挤在最后一排观望。

草帽小子蹲在座椅的扶手上摇摇晃晃。金黄的草帽在脑后不规律地荡，他整个人像一只猴子，攀住枝干正剧烈地震颤树叶。

“龙死后变成的地方啊……难道岛上都是光秃秃的骨架吗？”他跃跃欲试地说，“那一定是个冒险的好地方，要不我们把它拍了吧。”

空气里飘来一股不详的气味。航海士偏偏嗅见，还被这味道熏得上蹿下跳。她的体内开始敲锣打鼓，每个细胞都在诉说“你的小金库要体无完肤了”，使一腔保护欲膨胀成饱满的气球。娜美把手举至胸前，在那里划下大大的叉子，气球便“噗”地丢了气，无处安放般跑去嗓子眼撒野。

“想都别想。”她坚定地回绝，“你敢竞哪怕一贝利的价，下个月就和晚餐say goodbye吧。”

草帽小子蜷成受伤的小动物。

罗宾嘴角的笑愈发浅淡。她不动声色地听候几番唇枪舌战，间或好奇地打量四周。

会场本身较卖品与竞价更符合她的兴趣，而自己享有得天独厚的位置，挨着右墙的过道，身后是侧门，不仅行动起来方便，中途若察觉异样更能全身而退。 在这儿，海贼们蚕食掠夺，主持人侃侃而谈，还有驻守的公职人员，清一色的黒西服三件套与挺拔的身姿使他们看起来像几十尊威严可靠的门神，会场每一处景致一览无余。

历史学家抬起头，隆起的穹顶在远方不闻不问，那是她目之所及，却不像整幢建筑的尽头。一盏巨型的琉璃灯垂挂中央，光透过利剑形状的灯穗呈放射状遍布全场，温暖的橙色让她想起十字广场的路灯。观众同阴影覆灭，四壁与地板裹着血红的薄毯，上面的茸毛沾染柔和的灯光，再由不起眼的几点亮斑凝聚成百上千，红火亦富冲击。

她看见残阳若隐、流星倾斜，却久久地注视这光，心在嘈杂中不很安定。

“一般海岛的出售并不贵，大地方可利用的资源比不得陆地，小岛连绿植都很少，这座亚比伽乐岛起价四千万已很多了，再竞价许要竞到亿。”回过神，她才轻声道，“花一个亿买座荒岛，显然是亏本买卖。”

“那个卡德摩斯不是富可敌国吗，还惜得赚这点钱。”金发厨师玩起打火机，遮挡一半的脸闪烁着光，“看样子他最近穷疯了。”

“不仅穷疯了，这些传说听起来也su——per不靠谱。”

娜美朝弗兰奇点头：“他该学学乌索普，编故事至少像一回事。”

“麻烦别扯上我，本大爷从来说真话！”

他说话的音量有些大，近处的职工闻声警惕地看过来，理直气壮的狙击王瞬间缩回头。

娜美瞧不起地刮他眼刀，而甚平在后面说：“据老夫所知，海上有关龙的传说不在少数，它们的存在、屠龙者的去从，这些故事即使在鱼人岛也是众口相传。”

“龙是生活在海上吗？”乔巴坐离舒服的靠垫，小心地蹬了蹬蹄子。

“它待在哪儿不重要。”剑士头抵着墙，十分倦怠地打起哈欠，“有心思猜，不如去岛上看看。”

“亚比伽乐岛，这名字就像一座秘密花园。”布鲁克的骨架在吱呀响。他意有所指地看向历史学家，“我感觉它听起来很熟悉。罗宾小姐，可以分享您的见解吗？”

被点名者却遗憾地眨眼：“很抱歉，我对这座岛一无所知。”

“别费功夫了，咱们和它没缘分。”

乌索普指向看台：主持人已举起拍卖槌，蓄力待发。

在一锤定音前，他进行最后一番问话：“我再问一遍，诸位还有要出价的吗？”

“没有没有。”航海士自顾自接话，一手朝小船医伸去，“来、乔巴，把立牌给我，咱们该准备拍下一个的藏宝图了。”

立牌被乔巴藏在扶手与坐垫的缝隙里，他欣然去够，入手的却只有滑腻腻的皮子。

“等一下，”小船医有些慌，又往更里面摸了摸，仍一无所有，“我明明把牌子放在这儿，怎么找不到了？”

主持人开始说：“那么，亚比伽乐岛七千万一次！”

“什么情况？是不是掉了。”乌索普猫着腰搜刮地面，连椅子下也不放过，最后立牌没到手，鼻尖碰满灰。

“我也不知道、刚才也没人拿——”

说完，附近的人眼中俱是一动。

“七千万两次！”

“路飞呢？！”娜美忽然叫起来。她感到头晕目眩。

乌索普东张西望，在瞥见左方过道时蓦地顿住，眼珠瞪得几乎跳出来。

他伸出手刚要喊，台上的结果如雷贯耳：“七千万三次！”

主持人终于挥起拍卖槌，“接下来我宣布，亚比伽乐岛属于……”

意料之中的通透不曾回响，取代的是一道脆亮的喝声，从后排划破天际——

**“** **一亿！！** **”**

落槌戛然而止。

“若不是碍于场面，我们的航海士多半会一拳打上去。”

红心船长看到对方的表情终于逃离痛彻心扉似的无力，面色便稍缓，反问道：“你们手头很紧？”

“不，她只是气路飞老弟乱竞价。”

甚平摇头。他的语气变得轻快，恣意构建脑中的图景，“事实上，凭船上现有的资金，划去一亿贝利很富余。半月前，我们帮一个国家镇压暴徒，国王厚赠十亿贝利，船上留了六亿，剩下有三亿被路飞老弟花来宴请，一亿用于修理船只与填充物资。”

失去方向的鱼在死里逃生后寻至家，面前的人也像找回怀念的归宿，号角般的两颗槽牙正吹奏不为人知的一曲。特拉法尔加从中恍惚听出旋律——应是《宾克斯的美酒》，一时间他嗅见桌上的白水酿出葡萄发酵的香醇。海上澎湃的浪花正飞溅，逍遥的侠士引吭高歌，仿佛乘风破浪任去留。

三亿的宴会是什么样子？恐怕国王醉得要和船员称兄道弟了。篝火需燃尽半边天，钞票在酒中泡冷水澡，而橙头发的贼猫尖叫着四处抢救她的“宝贝”，顾不上一旁大吃大喝的船长。那个臭小子在撕扯肉时汤汁会飞溅，甚至飞去天上的火窟窿中逞凶，最后又掉进颊侧的酒窝里，凑近一闻，有烧烤酱与麦芽的香气扑鼻。

红心船长想，草帽当家的在拍卖场也该这般不着调，甚至比平时更欠揍。航海士气极败坏，手已把圆滚滚的脑袋当靶子瞄准，临了却只极不争气地攥住他的衣角，红色的布料在掌中碎成叹息。她至多再伸一手去捂他的嘴，欠揍的惹事精唔唔地止不住笑，像第一个挥动终点线红绸带的选手，立牌招摇。

而没有人怪罪他。

特拉法尔加握紧刀身，嘴角莫名起了波澜。

草帽小子的任性与胡闹迟早把人逼疯，他的船员便疯了，并注定陪着疯大半辈子；

那自己呢？他感觉血液在体内沸腾，心跳得像猫一样飞快。

至于你——特拉法尔加.罗，一个赏金过十亿、终年与死亡作伴，自诩冷静强大、将新世界搅成马蜂窝的狠角色，竟对这样不可理喻的疯子深深着迷，本就无药可救。

甚平用充满讶异的目光看向他。

“怎么了？”

“倒也无事，不过……你是想起开心的事了吗？”

红心船长的脸迅速冻成冰块。

“……没有。”

该死，刚才他一定在傻笑。

海侠没有想象中的迟钝，对方的反应使他的眼中多了份年长者特有的包容：“并无冒犯之意，老夫乐得见你能放松下来。”

特拉法尔加浑身着火。

“现在可不是懈怠的时候，你我心知肚明。”他克制着咽喉的干痒，咬牙切齿道，“草帽当家的会平平安安地拍下那座岛？一场平淡无奇的拍卖就此结束？”

甚平不再开玩笑。

“你果然了解路飞老弟。”

熟悉的酸涩顺着同样酸涩的话语倾泻，“恰恰相反，一切自那时才开始。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 多尔夫海贼团：dwarf，意为“矮人”。  
> 2\. 吉姆雳：取《魔戒》中的矮人角色“Gimili”。  
> 3\. 艾尔弗海贼团：elf，意为“精灵”，有着尖而长的耳朵，长生。  
> 4\. 亚比伽乐：听起来就很熟悉，联想一下题目。  
> 5\. 《宾克斯的美酒》：这里化用的几句歌词，“乘风破浪任我游，高歌一曲诉情怀”。  
> Ps. 关于海岛的价钱我有做相关调查，意外发现岛的价格较便宜。一般国外一座岛要50w，换算成日元奖金4kw。  
> 相比之下国内就很便宜了，普通点小点的就200w，特别贵的也不超过1kw。


	6. 晚宴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那家伙是新世界的‘第五皇’，蒙奇.D.路飞——”  
> “十五亿的人头！”  
> “皇帝的脑袋就在面前！”  
> “而他们只有十个人、只有十人！”  
> “那还等什么——”

狙击手率先冲过去，生猛地扑下立牌。改造人拦住草帽小子的腰，其余几人将过道堵得水泄不通。航海士恨不能撕碎他那张惹是生非的嘴，但为时已晚，一边的某个海贼团还是认出了他们的身份。

**“** **是草帽海贼团！** **”**

这个名字是安置在新世界的不定时炸弹，一旦点燃，不论海军或海贼，无一免于血肉模糊。拍卖场坐的大多是聪明人，即使暗地里他们武器在握，刀剑的锋芒如蛇吐信般攫住空气，奈何后方的十人是叱咤天空的鹰鹫，猎物匍匐在地，不过是虚张声势。

但他们远非麦秆上无病呻吟的长虫。海妖蛰伏深海，黑曼巴藏匿幽林，在场的每一人都伺机蜕变，黯淡的表皮终会长出妖艳的花纹，毒牙正垂涎，而云中君王对抗千百只雄踞海陆的霸主，无异于玩火自焚。

这些海贼握有毁灭世界的遥控器，仅缺少显眼的红色按钮，按下便可摒弃理智，任欲望驱动疯狂。

他们需要一个契机。

不识时务的小人最善制造契机，在原有的位置镌刻一道新的姓氏，腥锈的齿轮即将转动。

**“** **那家伙是新世界的** **‘** **第五皇** **’** **，蒙奇** **.D.** **路飞** **——”**

**“** **十五亿的人头！** **”**

**“** **皇帝的脑袋就在面前！** **”**

“ **而他们只有十个人、只有十人！** **”**

**“** **那还等什么** **——”**

血雨如磐。一时间，会场再没人坐得住了，金属的碰撞像潮水涌进一行人的耳中。同时，四下驻守的职工纷纷掏枪，整齐划一地对准骚乱的中心。

此等程度的威慑不足以浇灭海贼们熊熊的野心。皇帝的桂冠在新世界早不止曾经的四人，而有幸跻身另一席位，草帽海贼团当属第一个。在心高气傲的后辈眼中，实力的差距不如声名来得响亮，于是不情愿地将这十人列入遥不可及的名单之末，妄想摘下他们的首级，轻易赚送“帝王”之称。

现如今，四皇的异端近在咫尺，圣贤也愿趁机分一杯羹，何况匹匹皆虎狼。

草帽小子一见人多便头疼，小爪子挠头亦不忘抱怨：“真麻烦啊。我和他们又没仇，打起来好别扭。”

“你还好意思说？把我们推进火坑前怎么不想想！”娜美愤愤地拉拽橡胶人的面皮，但用力再大，当事人也无痛痒，“要命了，最后还不得帮你收拾烂摊子！”

距离他们最近的一片蠢蠢欲动。

“这里有多少海贼？”乔巴的脸色不太妙。

索隆立于右前，三把快刀嗜血地叫嚣：“八个海贼团，两千四百四十八人。”

“是两千四百五十。”山治只手掐灭烟头，与对方一左一右站定，挑衅般睨其一眼，“该晒太阳了，绿藻头，养分实在跟不上。”

“多俩少俩都一样！”航海士狠狠跺脚。

乌索普揉直长鼻子，牙床连着神经筛糠似地颤，仍鼓足气安慰道：“没、没事儿！这阵容和新鱼人海贼团相比，完全不够看！”

“别忘了，场下半数的海贼悬赏千万，八名超新星悬赏破亿。”

无人再多言。

罗宾只阐明了事实：换句话说，鱼人岛的虾兵蟹将不值一提。

美梦破灭，狙击王的胆子像豆腐一样碎掉。

“哟嚯嚯，感觉像是重回两年前的香波地。”布鲁克笑声如昔。

甚平摆好战斗姿势，凝重的声音仿佛箭在弦上：“不管怎样，脱身要紧。”

他们的确是正吐露锋芒的利箭，箭身如锯，箭羽被拉至底端，钩爪一样的铁柄对准场下高举的千把盾牌与矛戟，虚虚地搭上蜿蜒的弓身。空气这根羊肠弦绷得快要失去弹性，抿成唇线的粗细，在撒放前斟酌情势，那些盾与矛则志在劈毁每一把箭，后者只愿从密集的攻势中护己护彼，仿佛殊死关头亦比较秉性高尚。

海潮涌动的瞬息，搏斗一触即发。

砰——

突然，晴天霹雳般一声巨响从后方空降。矛未动、箭未至，所有人却措手不及。

大门被狂沙与风暴撕裂。狭长的通道如江河汇聚入海，在居高临下的终端，拉加比亚的华灯乘夜色闯入猩红的会场，映衬正中一道袅娜的焦点。

飞叶卷踏她潭水似的发，阿芙罗狄蒂的火红长裙于光中涅槃。

几处哨声从下方吹响。

“诸位，请稍安勿躁。”

烈焰烧铸的唇半张半合，从中流露出鲁特琴一般的音弦，娓娓不绝。她沿台阶一步一行，鞋跟与地毯的碰撞仿佛露水滚落玫瑰花瓣，当经过历史学家身侧时，后者发觉四下的守卫开始依次收枪。

阿芙罗狄蒂停在中区的平台上，多尔夫海贼团正截了去路。

她扫过矮人手中的板斧，浑圆的一双杏核眼波澜不惊，淡淡道：“放下武器，吉姆雳船长，拍卖场禁止武斗。”

“放屁！敢抢老子的东西，今晚他别想活着出去！”吉姆雳对她的话置若罔闻，目光直掠往后方，草帽小子飞扬的红衣更在他的怒火上浇油，便破口骂道，“‘草帽小子’，有种站出来让老子砍，躲在一个娘们身后算什么‘第五皇’！”

他的卷发像刺猬一样炸开，先前那座不知名的岛已是他棘刺上的苹果，未料被半路杀来的草帽海贼团强取豪夺，自己没拆了会场便是极仁慈。

草帽一伙无动于衷。

一道轻蔑的笑从旁横出：“动动你的糨糊脑袋，吉姆雳。拍卖本就要‘抢’，没钱在这儿狂，不如去演小丑。”

矮人朝左瞪去，一个清瘦的男人翘腿端坐在椅中。他的笑像皲裂的树皮，在苍白的脸际裂开涟漪似的纹路，袒露的左臂上缀满一片片网状的疤痕，应是受过分外严重的烧伤。一道刺青扎进枯槁的皮肤，构成“BLOOM”的标示。

历史学家瞥过刺青，谨慎亦小声道：“那是‘布鲁姆海贼团’的船长，悬赏三亿的‘开膛手’布鲁姆.莱波尔。”

“你他妈还活着啊，布鲁姆——”吉姆雳气疯了，一口金牙几乎咬碎。他将板斧指向对方，“革命军那把火怎没把你烧死？！”

布鲁姆.莱波尔的脸顷刻决堤。他的另一手按住隐隐抽搐的左臂，旧伤蒙着痛。两团的船员刀剑相向。

阿芙罗狄蒂视若无睹，仍平静地说：“各位在海上的恩恩怨怨，本岛一概不论处。我们奉以崇高的敬意招待每一位登岛的海贼。不止您，吉姆雳船长，在座都是拉加比亚的客人。”

她忽然眯起眼：“而客人，绝不容许遭受冒犯。违令者，后果自负。”

“那又怎样，老子还惜得被一个娘们威胁！”矮人怒吼道，“挡路是吧？老子先剁了你——”

说完，他脚下发力，凌空抡圆板斧，以万夫莫敌之势朝前袭来。

草帽船员等待已久。剑士的刀正出鞘，厨子脚下岩浆翻涌，航海士手中天候棒的顶端电闪雷鸣，狙击王扣下目镜，音乐家鼻歌哼唱，鱼人手中水花低垂，改造人与历史学家伸出手，船医转变形态。

而草帽小子举起单臂，自信的笑容浸满战意。

阿芙罗狄蒂在叹息。

她叹息得很轻，轻到旁人享受剑拔弩张之际，几乎忽略她亦在讲话。

斧刃的寒芒逼近几缕柔丝，距离头顶只有指甲盖的距离。她冒着化为斧下肉泥的危险，遗憾地说：“言尽于此，休怪我未警告。”

下一秒，门外飓风呼啸，仿佛千千万骏马奔驰，扬尘与噪声瞬息洗劫场内每个人的视觉与听觉。

变故惯有的属性即猝不及防。第一个被弹飞的是吉姆雳，稀薄的空气无法抵挡热情澎湃的风，不得不卸下全部防备拥抱它的馈赠。若可怜的矮人选择地面这样坚实的后援，结局或许比砸落看台体得多。

路飞当机立断地伸长四肢，攀住椅旁的扶手，橡胶膨胀的身躯最大限度减少正面冲击，而弗兰奇挡在门前，像一块钢筋铸造的巨板，接住失去平衡的伙伴，先是布鲁克，然后两位女士。

周围脚踏实地的海贼至少支撑片刻，介于他们人单力薄，风又沿阿芙罗狄蒂身侧的座席愈下，近处的两个海贼团已有十数翻转着升空，而肉体的波及进一步朝东西两方扩大，直至离过道最近的被人身炮弹撞进四壁，轰隆巨响下筋骨寸断。强大的海贼总有办法固定身型，便苦了遭殃的炮灰，一个接一个如倒塌的多米诺骨牌，最后夹在中间一息尚存。

穹顶的吊灯在震颤中逃命。红毯与墙地分离，组成飞腾的空中云梯。

狂风洗礼持续了两分钟。

阿芙罗狄蒂缓缓抬起双臂，像舒展凤凰的羽翼，只需轻轻抖动几根如火的翅翎，蛮荒也会变成仙境。

届时，会场已一片狼藉。

她神色自若地昂起头，向到地呻吟与席间留存的海贼们微微颔首，唇角的笑带着叶片的清香。

“得罪了，”她说，“尊贵的客人们。”

亚比伽乐岛以一亿贝利售予草帽海贼团。

主持人自风起后便抱头躲在幕布里不出来。风的威力可使刀枪不入，必要时它甚至媲美大快刀二十一，拍卖桌被砍去的四角即见证，整齐似大理石的切面，木屑与毛边俱像砂纸打磨后，沙尘为它涂了一层蜡。而桌上那柄记录指针险些被飓风碾成粉碎，在于他的一念之差，幸得如今还能哆哆嗦嗦地眷恋自己的怀抱。

这厢吓得腿软，等拍卖继续进行时，他几乎不顾观众震怒，立即找来拍卖槌朝降降扶正的桌面叮、叮、叮敲了三下，便宣布龙之岛花落谁家。

阿芙罗狄蒂远远递给他赞许的眼神，修长的眼线像狐狸一样妩媚地上挑。

吉姆雳实在伤得不重。他一个皮糙肉厚的大块头还怕风的挑衅？无非是砸在看台时四肢镶了进去，动弹不得，便肿着脸与地面呜呜亲昵。主持人找公职人员将他拽出来和船员安置一处，那些喽啰是从墙上抠下的，有部分折了骨头，但哪个都挂着彩，嘴里哼哼唧唧不像样。

惊魂未定的海贼们在混乱中积存愤怒，满世界找阿芙罗狄蒂的行踪，却连她的裙角也抓不住。

一同消失的还有草帽海贼团。得知消息后，他们狂躁得像一群蒙着红布的公牛。

布鲁姆.莱波尔自始至终坐在椅上，沉默如一尊石雕，石刻的眼睛向看台的幕布投去两道射线，仿佛隔着柔腻的纱绒窥见后面的景致。

他看见了，女招待在混乱中径直带草帽团去后台。

路飞等不到从海贼们的视线里完全退场，前脚踏过幕布，人已激动地蹦很高。

“那个谁、刚才你是怎么做到的！”他像猴子般跳到女招待身边，又打转又手舞足蹈，“ 手臂先‘唰’地抬高，然后风‘呼呼’就灌进来，太帅了！什么时候能再体验一次——”

“体验你个鬼！本大爷还惜命呢。”乌索普心悸地揩了一把汗，面露菜色，“刚才真可怕，我以为屋顶都要吹塌了。”

“哟嚯嚯，还好有惊无险！”布鲁克掸去爆炸头上的灰，脚底像踩着棉花，“要不是弗兰奇先生接住我，可不知这把老骨头会撞去哪儿碎成沫了！”

索隆端着刀，严肃地打量阿芙罗狄蒂的背影。

“你可以掌控风。”他用陈述的语气说。

对方轻轻点头，脚步不停歇：“我吃了自然系「风风果实」，风即为我所召唤，自身亦可化身风。”边说，一小股风卷边擦着她的发际在空中弥漫，有丝丝的清凉钻入鼻中，仿佛提神的薄荷叶。

“等等、你可以变成‘风’？”乌索普咀嚼话里的意味，立即回过劲，“喂喂，那你岂不是无形的？看不见也抓不着。”

阿芙罗狄蒂无言，便是默认。狙击手惊得要把心脏吐出来。

草帽小子摇头晃脑，龇出锃亮的两排牙齿：“风！风！”

“诸位无需紧张。”她终于说，声音透露十足的愉悦，曼妙的身姿如飞鸟缱绻天穹。她微微偏头，眼眶乘光，“与草帽海贼团的实力相比，这种小把戏不登大雅之堂。”

他们听不出前者在谦虚还是嘲讽。

阿芙罗狄蒂走在一条半弧的长廊中。它与后台相连，形状以会场为基准，从外面看去更像剑的基座；宽窄适宜，四五人并排不成问题；也不怎长，较前面的舞台多百十米，但行经途中仍忘不见终点。这使草帽一伙的探索徒增许多乐趣，比如每踩一步都抱有隐秘的期待，会否下一刻便贯穿廊底。

事实上，长廊与会场只相隔幕布遮掩下的一堵墙，却仿佛被墙划成两个世界，对面或动荡或热火朝天地拍卖，他们在后方全似聋子，耳边萦绕的尽是彼此的脚步与呼吸声。廊的右手处有秩地垂挂灯，另一侧是褐色的壁，无窗无孔，柔和的光线映照表面水波似的纹路，一时间看不出材质。

路飞像个好奇宝宝凑来，眼中金光闪闪，他忍不住伸手指戳去。

指尖感知神经调动的刹那，他的心剧烈一跳。草帽小子眉目的神采像被胶水滞住：这是……

娜美不小心撞上他的肩，见这小子又不动窝了，还没待对方抗议，便提着衣领无奈地拽他入队。

“等……”话被脚步吞没。

他听见了熟悉的声响，即使就一瞬：自岛上开始的、来自那些树——

而航海士一点不在乎这小子有何心得。她看起来垂头丧气的，拉扯的动作蔫蔫不似平时般雷厉风行——或许在场唯有她仍无法接受拍卖场的闹剧：把自家白痴卖了都比一亿贝利的破烂岛值。

罗宾察言观色，心下了然。她忽然问阿芙罗狄蒂：“我们不应该先去兑换拍品吗。”

“噢、罗宾！”娜美沮丧地叫起来。她知道这是历史学家的调侃，后者正笑得不怀好意，“现在别想让我掏钱！都还在船上呢。”

“这不着急。”阿芙罗狄蒂说，“在您离岛前，拍品由我们妥善保管，您随时可以付款。”

单纯的草帽小子听说他的战利品已近在咫尺了，转眼便把方才的异样抛开，开心地喊：“龙之岛！龙之岛！”

“那我们现在去哪儿？”小船医摇摇晃晃地走。

女招待撩动耳鬓的碎发，像柳树折下腰肢：“您既已将亚比伽乐岛拍下，按邀请函的指示，卡德摩斯大人已备好宴席，我将带领诸位赴宴。”

“不是去他的家吗？”乌索普来回张望，眉毛像小山耸立，“那个医生别是就住这儿吧。”

阿芙罗狄蒂予他肯定的笑容：“这幢建筑本就是卡德摩斯大人的住所，共有三层。底层原是会客室，为了迎接新世界的海贼扩建成拍卖场。二层是客房，卡德摩斯大人的卧室在顶层。”

“果然不止一层，医生小哥的品味真su——per不可思议，”弗兰奇显然对杂七杂八的构造感兴趣，他看起来不甚明了，“不过这里好像没有楼梯？”

阿芙罗狄蒂不语。

而草帽小子开始跃跃欲试：“宴会！宴会！”

那个小门突兀地从灯下跳出来，跳进空气中，跳入每个人的眼底。

阿芙罗狄蒂停在前面，门里便有珠玉般窸窣的响动，随即一道身影将门分为两半，草帽一伙险些被屋内的亮度晃了眼。

米诺陶诺斯围着厨师的衣裙，友善地迎接客人：“阿芙罗狄蒂小姐，草帽海贼团的朋友，欢迎。在下恭候多时。”

“原谅我们的姗姗来迟。会场刚才出了点事。”阿芙罗狄蒂从容迈进，其余人紧跟其后。

这是间四方的餐厅，一张八米长桌趴在了不容忽视的位置——正对大门，十把椅子按次序码放。周围的墙壁铺了极浅的天青色壁纸，小蛇粗细的繁复螺旋花纹遍布，紧实的金色线条搭配米白的图案，一个方块接又一个圆圈，大的三角套叠不规则的多边形，仿佛一幅滚动的装饰性版画。中央，瓣状垂穗的巨大水晶吊灯在屋顶酝酿白亮的冷光，对应桌上十盏鎏金烛台，烛芯外是某种特殊材料制成的罩，几个通风小孔沿弧线排布，如同一串空心的项链。

“这个卡德摩斯医生以前不会是哪国的贵族吧，连个餐厅看起来都像王宫。”乌索普凑到烛台近前，仔细端详圆滑的灯罩，“这是……动物骨头做的吗？”

“那是鸟兽的头盖骨。”米诺陶诺斯耐心地解答，“至于卡德摩斯大人的出身，岛民出于尊重很少议论他的过去，因此恕在下无法告知。”

“建筑风格与室内设计的偏好会反应一个人性格中的特质。”历史学家注视着屋内的种种，语气平和，“他喜欢复古而奢华的事物。房间的颜色虽然清浅，但墙纸上的图案密集厚重，设施精致却不铺张，餐桌、座椅、吊灯、烛台，每一件物品都摆得恰如其分、一丝不苟，像被人牢牢地控制在手心里。”

她的目光变得玩味，有意无意地绕着米诺陶诺斯打转，说：“看样子这位素未谋面的卡德摩斯.里伯尔先生是位完美主义者——高雅、偏执、保守。”

主厨欣喜地朝她颔首：“您的洞察力令人赞叹。卡德摩斯大人做事的确有强迫般严苛的标准，尽善尽美。”

他们走到桌前。炽热的烛火下，眼花缭乱的菜式热腾腾地冒气，像花圃中斗艳的群芳，五彩斑斓的色泽十分勾人生津，而花朵的诱惑甚至不及食物的万分。酱料与食物的香气契合得像前奏曲与赋格的二重奏。

草帽小子已急不可耐地蹿去首位。等所有人入了座，主厨开始分门别类地介绍菜品时，他的手上嘴上全是油腻子，几乎吞了整桌的三分之一。

船员哭笑不得。

“我还不知道各位都在会上拍了什么。”米诺陶诺斯推来一辆及腰的餐盘，边说边有条不紊地端出几盘多汁的牛排。

阿芙罗狄蒂体贴地帮忙码放：“是‘亚比伽乐’岛，以一亿贝利高价拍出。”

“噢，竟是那座‘龙之岛’！您只用一亿就将它拍下了！。”主厨没来由笑得音量稍大，在客人用餐时显得十分失礼。女招待予来提醒的目色，他才慢慢平息，“请原谅，这实在令人惊喜。”

娜美撇嘴，在心底暗暗咒骂这荒诞的价位。

山治拾起刀叉，切下一小块肉丁放入嘴中，黑胡椒与红酒的味道在舌尖蔓延，鲜嫩的肉质在咀嚼时还伴有一丝酸甜，像熟透的树莓。

他有些惊喜地与同行交流心得：“这是极品的里脊，但我吃着不像海兽或家畜，那丝酸味非常特别。”

米诺陶诺斯笑得颇为自豪：“这肉便是我在岛上商业街告知诸位的、来自索多玛岛的珍兽—— ‘库尔洛斯’。那酸味是肉本身带有的，在加入红葡萄酒煎至焦黄后会酵出梅子的清甜，十分罕见。”

金发厨师眼睛发亮，又兴致盎然地切下一块。对面狼吞虎咽的草帽青年听见“清甜”、“特别”的字样，顿时动了心思，一瞅准时机，手臂像导弹一样“嗖”地伸到肉排处，抢下整盘后同烤面包片囫囵塞进嘴里，也不知吃出什么滋味就傻笑。

而山治刚咬下第二口。

航海士见了，赶紧把盘子护在一边，小心尝了小半，方才的颓丧劲立即烟消云散。她叹道：“酒的量加得刚刚好，够味。”

她下意识看向索隆。绿发剑士的吃相不敢恭维，到底很沉默，但她看得出对方是乐在其中的。

“这是卡德摩斯大人于1479年窖藏的红酒，距今已十一年。您仔细品尝，会有一点泥土的沉味。”

布鲁克吃得骨头架溅满酱汁，连带爆炸头也似用油煎过。他有些顾不上就餐礼仪，叉子竖在桌沿轻打几次节奏，畅笑如歌：“哟嚯嚯，看来我已经等不及想见到卡德摩斯先生了。他是在楼上吗？”

“我想他应该接到消息，马上就下来。”米诺陶诺斯看向女招待，两人交换了视线，对方缓缓朝外面走去。主厨贴心地关上门，说，“阿芙罗狄蒂小姐先去迎接，顺便教她去酒窖再取两瓶好酒。”

一行人的神色松弛下来。

烛火摇曳生姿。冷暖交汇的光束被桌心的两份花式装盘承接，生牡蛎肉半张着壳，软体含在里面羞于见人，而且永无出头之日，一只油腻腻的手自桌顶头伸长，把它残忍地拽离母体，空壳甩到了红心萝卜雕刻的刀花上，弄乱了点缀的两片豆瓣菜。

草帽小子权当这是生鲜了——反正咽进肚里没差别。

甚平吃了大半后忽然想起什么，忧心忡忡地抬头。

“老夫一直有件事想请教阁下。”他说，米诺陶诺斯顺从地看过来，镜框下的眼睛燃烧热情的火。

“请讲。”

“很多岛民应也参加了拍卖会，然而老夫并未在场中看见他们。”

历史学家手中一顿。

乌索普忙于和路飞抢最后一块熔岩蛋糕，因甚平的话分了神，一时没稳住重心，对方美滋滋地将它啃得渣儿都不剩。他懊恼地揪鼻子，转而思考海侠的话：“你这么一说……还真是，会场里只有海贼。”

“那些岛民去哪儿了？”乔巴吃饱喝足地攀着桌脚。

米诺陶诺斯恭敬地站好，一手撑在餐车的扶把上。他面不改色地说：“自然都在‘拍卖场’。”

航海士吃完最后一口便专注地听。罗宾凝神许久，心上却蒙了一层雾。

除了路飞，其余九人都停下动作。

“老夫不明白，岛上应只有一座拍卖场。”鱼人蹙起粗犷的眉毛，“难不成还有别的拍卖场？”

米诺陶诺斯忽然眯起眼。

船员蓦然感到胃中凉意翻腾：又是这种的目光，像狩猎者审视笼中困兽，与商业街初见时一模一样。

不明所以的草帽船长也发觉气氛有些尴尬，迅速将囤积在腮帮子里的食物吞下，却耐不住馋虫，又从邻座的乌索普盘里叼了团年糕。

米诺陶诺斯淡淡道：“这个问题，诸位自会知晓答案。”

餐厅的门没来由地开了。

“我想，你们很快就要和岛民见面—— **在美美地睡一觉之后** 。”

“什么意思？”

主厨从兜里摸出一块金怀表，他按开后扫过表盘，又响亮地扣上。

“意思就是，时间到 (Time up)。”他抬头，笑意不减， **“** **注意，酒劲该上来了。** **”**

话音刚落，房间凭空涌进了风，顷刻刮灭几盏烛灯。船员甚至来不及从房间撤离，一股无形的压迫便袭上咽喉。

呼吸和窒息的间隔只有几秒钟。

而出乎所有人意料，反应最大、并第一个失去意识的，竟是他们的船长。

剑士抽刀极力奔向米诺陶诺斯，却连他的脚还没碰到，人便倒下。

“可恶、你在菜里放了什——”山治感觉喉咙处破了个大洞，氧气弹指一挥间流逝大半，他不得不扶着桌沿捂住脖子，气若游丝。

绝不可能有毒！不仅他吃得出，乔巴至少——

他的余光瞥见小船医从椅上跌落，两眼痛苦地闭紧。

乌索普扑腾几下就不行了，两位女士很快晕过去，免受更久的折磨。接下来是布鲁克、弗兰奇。甚平在掌中凝练枪波，屏息朝前方发射，而更凶猛的一阵风势自门外抗衡，他的鱼人空手道被迫滞空。

海侠与空气的较量持续几息，也失去意识，粘稠的水滴随即砸下，在地面开出一个深坑。

唯一还撑着的，竟只有山治。

“你要感谢你的船长。”视线模糊的当口，他看见米诺陶诺斯走来，“那块肉排，你只吃了两口。”

“为、为什么……”

“忘了么： **酒劲** 。”对方蹲下来，按着他的肩，难以招架的厨师终于跪在地上，“其实这也是你的遗憾，没能好好品味里面十一年的好酒。”

走廊回荡陌生的脚步。

“啊，是卡德摩斯大人。”

山治借最后的挣扎看向大门。

一个高大健硕的男人落在视网膜中心，他窥见那人有着棕红的发，一身棕榈色的西服，一双腿笔直修长。

而待要看清男人的五官时，黑暗侵蚀他的眼。

山治晕过去了。

阿芙罗狄蒂像只凤鸟飞入门中，与体态颀长的男人并立。

“有惊无险啊，米诺陶诺斯大人。”她调侃道。

主厨向她深深揽开单臂：“小姐的风如有神助。”接着，他朝男人毕恭毕敬地鞠躬，“草帽海贼团十人全在此了，卡德摩斯大人。”

男人有一双不带杂质的乌黑的眼，像掩埋土层的黑曜石，借着头顶的吊灯，虹膜隐隐反射出血红的光。

“干得漂亮，先生。”他的声音像初春融化的冰河，平静中蕴藏力量。

男人的目光转向女招待，“真没想到，一匹十五亿的狼羔会如此轻易地落网。你的感想，阿芙？”

阿芙罗狄蒂脸上晕起浅浅的红：“令人意外，卡德摩斯大人。”

对方不动声色地吐出长长一口气。

“海军那里恐怕瞒不了多久。”他轻声说，脚下径直朝厅内移动，“我想知道下一场‘拍卖’几时开始，米诺陶诺斯先生。”

“三小时后，凌晨十二点。”

男人停在海侠的面前。

“卡德摩斯大人，”主厨的语气忽然急促，他也来到甚平身边，“能不能、能不能现在就把这条鱼给我，我从未料理过——”

男人一动不动地盯着鱼人，眼中有难以名状的色彩咆哮。

“他必须留给我。”最终，他一字一句说。

“而现在，我只要你把人全带到‘拍卖场’，并确保他们三小时后醒来。”

主厨不再异议。男人又走回女招待身边，牵起她的手。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 海妖：海中的一种蛇，剧毒。  
> 2\. 黑曼巴：非洲最长最可怕的毒蛇，被称为“死神”。  
> 3\. 布鲁姆.莱波尔：BLOOM.RIPPER，爆炸的开膛手。他在第一章作为消失的第二号海贼被提到了。至于烧伤，他当时在革命军第五支队管辖的领地闹事儿，“革命军那把火”，谁的能力一目了然（。  
> 4\. 前奏曲与赋格：音乐体裁，由音乐巨匠约翰.塞巴斯蒂安.巴赫等继承并发展，一般二者成对演奏。  
> 5\. 库尔洛斯：Kouros，希腊语，意为“青年”。  
> ps. 关于红酒的年份，这里解释一下，一般能窖藏个十几年的葡萄酒已经是上品，那种随随便便来个二三十年的都是顶级的酒，劲也很大。


End file.
